The Preserve
by Gami1x2
Summary: Quatre owns an animal preserve, but this preserve is no ordinary thing. You see he protects endangered creatures. WHAT! That’s what a preserve is? Well, did I mention the fact that these animals are all human based.Heero now has to mend a broken soul
1. Capture

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. 

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Summary: Quatre owns an animal preserve, but this preserve is no ordinary thing. You see he protects endangered creatures. WHAT! That's what a preserve is? Well, did I mention the fact that these animals are all human based. You know human with cat ears and tail, or centaurs and fawns, and some times a dragon or two :wink wink:, but while his men are out hunting (safely 'so they said) they mess up big time and Heero gets stuck with an annoying black fox with a broken soul. Read about how this little black fox becomes so much more…

**READ THIS FIRST: Authors Note: Okay a little background information, any creature will be referred to as an animal, for example. If it's human with fox features it's a fox, with dog features, a dog. I will let you know if a normal animal. And also they age a lot I mean a LOT slower then real Humans, the ratio ten human years for every one year, so let's say the creature is 18 human years then it is almost two creature years. But there minds developed as quickly as a human so a two year old creature has a twenty year old knowledge. Got it, good.**

Gami1x2: I hope you like.

Chapter One: Caught

The twenty men took a step back. They had been chasing three foxes, one black, one red, and one blond, when their mother jumped from the bushes, immediately transforming into a full fledged fox that towered a good twenty feet over the twenty men. They took another step back when she stepped forward. She growled out and snapped at the men, killing two of them as a warning. The men took the warning and left. She then picked up her three babies and ran in the opposite direction. Hoping the hunters would not follow.

She made it back to the burrow in little time and put her babies back on the ground, changing back into her true form. A beautiful woman with long chestnut brown hair and startling violet crystals (1) for eyes. Her ears matched her hair, along with her paws and tail. (2).

"Come children get inside." She ordered them a little harshly, but it was for their protection. She had seen hunters here before. They took creatures for god only knew what. They came around at least once a year and always took a male creature. Unfortunately for her, all three of her children where males. She looked at them lovingly. Solo, a blond little fox, with spike hair and a leader. He was her first born, almost three turns old (thirty years, though he still magically looks like he's eighteen). The next was Duo, her second born, looked almost exactly like her, but with black ears, paws, and tail, with a happy and loving personality, he was almost two turns (twenty years), having only three human years left to go before his birthday. And lastly, but not least, was Trio, her youngest baby, with red hair and features and stunning green eyes, he wasn't even a turn yet, half way there.

"Mama, what was them?" Trio asked. His vocabulary a little on the odd side, but perfect for a toddler. He held his paws out to her, wanting to be picked up. She did so with a smile. She took him to there makeshift chair, a stump, and sat him down on her lap. Solo and Duo sat on the floor next to her, also wanting to know what the humans where doing here.

"They are hunters, my love. They will take you away from your home so don't go anywhere near them. They come once a year and their very dangerous, so if you ever see another human you run home as fast as you can, and you scream as loud as you can, and I will always be there to protect you." She said softly, giving the young fox a kiss on his cold nose. The boy giggled and jumped down from his mothers lap, landing on Duo and biting his ear.

"Ewww, Trio, ge' off me." Duo said falling to his back at the weight of the boy from the jump. He rolled over and threw Trio's weight off him, before pouncing and tickling the boy mad. At that time Solo joined in. There mother laughed at the site of her three boys wrestling on the floor. No human would ruin her family.

"Mama, when's daddy coming home?" Trio suddenly asked popping his head out from under Duo. Duo and Solo froze at the question and looked at there mom. They both new the answer, but Trio seemed to always forget and it always had the same result, he would run off crying and not eat, crying himself to sleep, then having nightmares all night. Their mother forced a smile on her lips.

"Someday, honey." She said, she new it was a lie, but she didn't want her children to be depressed. Duo and Solo looked at each other. They knew what their mom was doing and decided that it was best for Trio, for now, to not know the truth. In truth, their father had been killed by a bear a few seasons ago. Helen stood and went into her room, coming out again with a book in her hands.

"Yeah, a story." Trio cried out, jumping once again into his mothers lap. Duo and Solo lay on their bellies this time. Waiting for their mother to begin. When she did the three little foxes soon feel asleep and she found herself taking each boy to their own beds.

------------------

The next morning Duo found himself awake before the rest of the burrow and left to get some fresh air and to drink some water at the spring near by. Completely forgetting about the hunters Duo, walking lazily to the spring, yawning every few steps. He stopped for a moment to stretch, raising his hands over his head and leaning backwards a little. There was a satisfied pop in his back and he continued to make his way to the spring. He entered the little archway, made by the trees tangled branches and stepped over a few big rocks.

He was almost to the spring when something sprang out and grabbed his ankle. He looked down in a panic and saw some sort of dark thick metal wrapped around his ankle. He bent down to pull it off, but two more sprang out of the ground and grabbed his wrists, fully panicking now, Duo tried to pull them off. He took a step back, only to get his other foot caught. Duo cried out in panic.

"Mother!" He tried to run to the burrow but found that the things where stuck to the ground. He tried again and ended up falling to the ground on his back. Another wrapped around his torso, and another around his neck. They were not tight, but they stopped Duo from changing into his fox form, which scared him greatly. He cried out for his mother again still fighting with the alien stuff around his body. At that moment Duo's ears picked up sound from the nearby bushes. He turned to see five humans walking out from them, coming towards him. "MAMA!!!" Duo screamed as loudly as he could.

"Hurry and shut him up, we can't let the mother hear, or well be out here for another night." One of them said. The men snapped into motion and put a gag in Duo's mouth. The gag was hard and forced Duo's jaw open as far as they could go without breaking it. It was extremely painful and made Duo shake with fear at what the humans might have planned.

"Remember, Quatre said we can't hurt them, and that where suppose to get a grown male with no litter." Another man said. "He doesn't want them to be depressed, remember, Mueller?" Mueller looked at the still struggling boy.

"He looks at lest sixteen maybe seventeen. And I didn't see him with a litter, so he doesn't have one. And he's male." Mueller said, walking away from the smaller man as the others carried the struggling Duo past him. The other fallowed him with a worried expression. /Then why was he calling out for his mother/ He thought. Mueller was an idiot, and it was time he paid for it, so the man kept his mouth shut, and followed the idiot man back the camp.

----------------------------

Duo was placed into a cage what was on top of four large wheels, the restrains being removed. Duo immediately changed into his fox form and tried to squeeze threw the bars. He got a hard slap on the nose, which caused him to yelp and curled up in the middle of the cage. He couldn't get away. His mother hadn't come for him, and they where moving now. Duo closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen, and remained in the middle of the cage shaking and whimpering. (3)

"DUO!" He heard it. It was faint, meaning pretty far. But he heard it. His mother. He heard her. She was looking for him, she would save him. He got up and yelled as loud as he could in his full fox form.

"MOTHER!"

"Shut up, you." The man next to the cage said, poking the butt of his spear into the cage and hitting Duo in the back of the head with it pretty hard. Duo fell forward unconscious, everything around him going black, and silent.

"You dick. We have orders not to hurt them." The man from earlier had said. The other shrugged with a mocking smile. And laughed a little before saying.

"Oops." He then ignored the man. How could this be happening? He had heard the mother fox crying out form her baby. Didn't the others? This was a whelp, a puppy, a foxling, whatever, point was, it was one of a litter belong to the mother. Don't they remember him from yesterday, when the mother had protected him? They were ignoring Quatre's direct orders. Otto shook his head. He would let Rashid now immediately, when they got back. There was nothing he could do for the foxling right this minute. He only hopped nothing more serious would happen in the time it took to get to Quatre's preserve. Otto also knew that Heero would be even more pissed off then Quatre. After all this was Heero's troop of hunters, and they had a reputation of being fair hunters that treated the animals kindly, making sure never to hurt them, but also never failing to bring one back. But because Heero had to assist Treize with his catch, which he had heard was a rare black and white dragon a difficult catch for any prized hunter, in fact even Zechs had went with them, which put Mueller in charge. And the idiot of a man hated animals. Otto was only there to make sure the troop caught a fox, a special request from Quatre.

Yes Otto would enjoy watching Mueller get punished for this mistake.

------------------

Please review…pretty please.

(1) Darker then amethyst (2) I'll have a picture of them up in photo bucket in about a day or two. (3) Duo may have the knowledge of a seven teen year old, but he also lived a very sheltered life in the wild, and is only about two in his real age. It's difficult to make him strong and weak at the same time, but don't worry. Once the initial shock has passed Duo strengthens up. I promise.


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. 

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: I think the first chapter turned out good.  
Shinii2x1: What!!!! You didn't tell me you where writing another story.  
ScythedWing: Because he wants us to stay out of it. It's his own, his precious. Shinii2x1: wow that was a little creepy Scythed.  
ScythedWing: yes I know this, now let's go and let Gami have his fun. He won't last long without us anyway.  
Gami1x2: wow, no arguments today, my lucky day, on with the story.

Chapter Two: Broken

It had been three days since he had been caught. Duo was now curled up in his cage, ignoring the food that was just outside it. He already knew, after days of this trick, that the food was just out of reach. These humans where starving him. Oh, but he was so hungry. Otto, he had learned, had given him his first meal. Dinner the night he was taken, a nice (real) rabbit. But a taller man, he didn't catch the name, had hit Otto for doing it, but allowed Duo to eat it. And ever since then there had been a simple mouse just out of Duo's reach. He had almost gotten it once but the man had beaten him for it, saying that he would only eat when that man was ready for him to eat. When Duo had growled at the man and bared his teeth, he got hit again, and again. It was like that everyday.

So know Duo just lay there, bruised and in pain, lying on straw, in a small cage. He thought of his family, and how he may never see them again. He worried that he would never eat again. And he was afraid that he would die in this little prison. Rotting away until there was nothing left. Duo started to fall asleep.

Just before he could fall asleep however, something soft landing on his back. He looked to see the mouse lying there. As quickly as a viper snapping at a mouse, the mouse was gone and eaten, though it did little to sooth Duo's empty stomach. He turned to see who had done it and saw Otto.

"Shhh. It'll be okay, once where at Quatre's Preserve, you'll be taken care of okay." Otto said. Patting the small fox on then head. Duo had changed back into his true form, when he had passed out the first night and had not changed back into his fox form. For it took to much energy to maintain, energy he didn't have. Duo just shivered and lay back down, ignoring Otto.

"Otto, get away from there." Otto turned to see Mueller coming. He pulled his hand away from Duo and turned to face the idiot.

"You have no authority over me, Mueller." Otto said. Duo looked up now. Which was a mistake. Mueller saw him and his eyes narrowed. He pushed Otto towards a few men.

"Hold him down." Mueller ordered. Otto fought, but was quickly over taken. What was he thinking? Heero trained these men, he couldn't defeat them. So he gave in and watched sadly.

Mueller pulled open the cage door and dragged a weak struggling Duo out (1). He threw Duo to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Duo didn't cry out. He wouldn't, not for this man. He may be only a child, but as a fox he was stronger then this man. And he would prove that, maybe not physically, right now, but he wouldn't let the man know he was in pain.

Mueller punched and kicked Duo over and over. And still Duo didn't cry out. Mueller killed Duo hard enough to send him rolling a few feet. Duo was motionless and didn't try to get up. It hurt too much. He knew something was broken, maybe a few something's. He knew he would die now. And he was glad. He didn't have to live like this for very long. He would be put out of this misery. His mind went to his mother and his brothers. And he cried. He didn't sob or whine, or yelp, or whimper, he just let the tears slide down his face as he laid in the dirt waiting for the final blow. And Duo thanked who ever would listen to him that he passed out before that blow came.

"Mueller, stop! If you hit him again you'll kill him. If you kill him then that means you failed the mission. And Heero wouldn't like that, on top of the fact that you brought one back dead." Otto said. This made Mueller stop mid swing, and look at the fox lying at his feet. The thing was bloody with bruises and looked dead already, but there was the weak lifting and falling of the things chest.

"Put him back in the cage." Mueller ordered to Otto. Otto was let go by the others. He glared at them, and turned to Duo. He gently picked the fox up and carried him to the cage. He got into the cage with the fox and gentle laid him down. He then retrieved a blanket for the fox and some water. When he asked for bandages, he was rudely denied. He didn't fight it though; they would reach the preserve three hours after they broke camp. Otto wasn't even sure why they made camp instead of just moving on, but he'll speak to Rashid, Quatre, and Heero when they got back.

--------

Otto awoke when the carriage slash cage stopped at the door ways to the preserve. He gentle picked the boy up, wrapping the fox child in the dark blanket and taking him out of the cage. He was a few steps away when Mueller came up to him to take the fox boy. However, Otto had different plans. You see on the preserve ground Otto had command over Heero's troop. He turned to one of the guards standing near the door.

"See to it that Mueller and the others are placed as comfortably as possible in one of our cells, Quatre and Heero will be down shortly to talk with him." Otto said, ignoring the idiot mans face and walking into the building in front of him. He didn't stop until he reached the room he knew Quatre would be in, and stepped in. He gently set Duo's limp body on the ground and standing up straight in front of Quatre. Quatre eyed the bundle with worried eyes, seeing the dirty feet, tangled tail, and messy braid sticking out from the blanket and automatically suspected the worst.

"W-what happened?" Quatre asked, not wanting to hear that this creature was dead. Otto swallowed and then proceeded to tell Quatre the entire story. Quatre paled even more then he already was, actually looking a little green, when the story was finished. Quatre stood and walked to the bundle and unwrapped the blanket. "Dear, Allah! This is only a baby." Quatre said. Knowing full well the aging of these creatures. His family had been in the business of protecting them for centuries. "Where is Mueller?" Quatre asked, picking the fox up and placing him on the soft sofa behind his desk.

"He, and the rest, is in the cells. I didn't want them going anywhere before you and Heero thought of a punishment." Otto said.

"Thank you, Otto. Would you go get Rashid and Heero for me?" Quatre asked. Otto nodded and left the fox in Quatre's capable hands. Quatre turned to the fox and started cleaning his wounds. He always had a first aid kit in his office, though he had never needed it before now. Once the boy was cleaned up, Quatre assessed the injuries. A broken arm and leg, three ribs, and cut and bruises everywhere. A healer could fix these wounds quickly. But Quatre was more worried about the creature's soul. Using his own special abilities, Quatre could see that the foxes soul was trembling in the corner of his own mind. And he could do nothing to bring it out. The fox just pushed him away.

Quatre was afraid that this poor creature was broken and a broken creature never lived very long. But Quatre would see to it that he at least tried to heal him. That he at least try to fix this broken soul. Heero, Rashid, both looked rather confused, and Otto came into the room. And again Otto told the story about what had transpired after they had caught the fox child. Neither Rashid nor Heero where very happy.

But what everyone missed, including Quatre, was Duo's ear twitch at the sound of Heero's voice. A voice that to him sounded dominant and protecting. A sound that the little fox child could hide in, could be safe from the rest of the world.

-----------

Review please…I'm liking how this story is and I really want to continue, but if no one else likes it then…oh well I'll still continue. LoL

(1). He's only weak because of the conditions.


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. 

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I wanted to thank Tyleet88, Realdarkangel, wind dancer1981, nickolaren, Peps, Shade, and Dragonfuzzy for the reviews. Shade: I'll try to make the chapters a little longer; they seem longer when there in Microsoft Word. If anyone else has any ideas of suggestions I'm more then whiling to answer any that don't involve the story. Thank you…On with the story…

**PLEASE READ: Okay I think I need to clear something up. This is pretty hard so just go with it. Duo is seventeen years old human years, meaning that is he was to have grown up in a town, or a city, he would be like Heero and the others, but he is also only two turn (of a decade, 10 years) old and is treated like a baby by his mother, and also grew up in away from school and all. So if there are any questions about that I can answer them. AND, I forgot to tell everyone that the time line is roughly the same as now, they've got cars and technology and stuff. Just a heads up.**

Chapter Three: Escape

Quatre was afraid that this poor creature was broken and a broken creature never lived very long. But Quatre would see to it that he at least tried to heal him. That he at least try to fix this broken soul. Heero, Rashid, both looked rather confused, and Otto came into the room. And again Otto told the story about what had transpired after they had caught the fox child. Neither Rashid nor Heero where very happy.

But what everyone missed, including Quatre, was Duo's ear twitch at the sound of Heero's voice. A voice that to him sounded dominant and protecting. A sound that the little fox child could hide in, could be safe from the rest of the world.

"This is unacceptable; I want to see him now!" Heero ordered calmly. He was leaning against the wall just across from Duo. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on the little creature, if he had too and the door. Duo was currently lying on the soft sofa behind Quatre's desk, covered with a blanket. His face had bruises and cuts littered all over the soft flesh. Heero closed his eyes so he wouldn't stare at the young abused fox.

"Heero, I'm sure you would like to 'talk' with him, but I also need to remind you that Mueller and your troop where your responsibility. Why where they out there by themselves without your supervision?" Quatre asked. He was calm, but you'd have to be stupid to no notice how pissed off he was. "I want to hear the truth before I hear Mueller's lies."

"I went with Treize to talk to the dragon. He had talked with the black and white dragon a few weeks ago but the creature refused to come and stay here. He said he had to protect what was left of his clan, even if no 'one' was left, there where still memories and stuff that sounded a little more then ridiculous to me. But I went with him, and we also took Zechs to talk with him. Treize and Zechs are still there, I came back so that I could start on my next catch. I didn't know Mueller took the troop without me, until I got back.

"Quatre, you know Mueller is trying to take, or at least was, my position. I don't think he understands that a mere human can not handle this properly. I must apologies to you Quatre. I can not train humans, there narrow minded and they just can't be trusted with this…business. This family can only be handled by us." Heero said. He never opened his eyes though. For he still didn't, or couldn't handle, looking at the injured creature. A proof of his failure to train humans. In reality humans where just another breed of creature on this planet, Heero thought that they could be trained to help and take care of the creatures, but he had been so wrong, and know one may die if something wasn't done. "Quatre, I'll take whatever punishment you think I need for this failure."

Quatre rolled his eyes looked at Rashid ignoring Heero for the moment. "Would you go down to the cell and bring me Mueller. I think it is time that we decide what we will do with him and the others."

"Yes, Master Quatre." Rashid said, bowing slightly, and left the room. Making sure to close the door behind him.

There was a slight moan behind Quatre. Quatre's eyes widened. "Otto, go get a healer now. Tell Sally to get here as soon as possible." Otto didn't bother bowing he just ran from the room as quickly as possible. Quatre turned to the waking boy on the bed. "Not yet.' Quatre said through his teeth. Heero didn't move form his place on the wall.

Duo's eyes shot open and he tried to get up, but the pain hit him arm and he went limp. Screaming in pain, tears rolling down his tears. Quatre was to him in a second. He grabbed the foxes shoulders and held him down. At the contact Duo started struggling again.

"Mama!" He cried out. His voice was raspy and he was shaking badly. Quatre tried to get the boy to calm, but it wasn't working. He wasn't letting Quatre in. Teeth sank down into Quatre's skin, drawing blood. Quatre cried out and fell backwards cradling his arm. Duo was still screaming, and his eyes where closed tightly shut.

"Heero! Do something to calm him down." Quatre yelled out. Heero stood up straight and finally looked at Duo.

"Lirimaer, nwalmaer, gorgaer, lle lanta kaima lle tanka harwar." (Lovely one, tormented one, fearful one, you sleep you heal. ((Elven)) Heero said in a language that even Quatre knew was ancient. Duo collapsed on the sofa unconscious once again, and breathing steadily.

"Heero I didn't know you can speak the old elf language." Quatre said. Heero leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes again. He didn't answer Quatre right away.

"It's no big deal Quatre." Heero said. Quatre smiled and stood up and covered Duo with the blanket that had been thrown off.

Sally and Otto choice that moment to burst into the room. Sally didn't waste any time asking questions until she was at Duo's side. And even then the only question she had was "who did this?". She closed her eyes in concentration and began to heal the fox-ling. Quatre and Otto watched as the bruises faded away, and the cuts closed up. Leaving not a blemish on the foxes skin or in the foxes body.

"Who put him to sleep?" Sally asked. Heero didn't move, so Quatre pointed to him. Her eyes widened a little and she stood up. "Heero I didn't know you knew the old healing spells."

"There not strong." Heero said.

"If you practiced them a little more, they would grow stronger." Sally said. Heero ignored her. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was a sleep. He was so still and his breathing was steady. He didn't even seem to be tired after using the ancient spell, which he should have been breathing heavy with the amount of energy those spells needed.

Rashid walked into the room dragging Mueller with him. He sat Mueller in the seat with a strong hand on the shoulder.

"Get this behemoth off me." Mueller spat out. Heero's eyes shot open and he walked over to Mueller. He starred at the pathetic human for a moment before backhanding him. Mueller's head whipped to the side, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Heero that is enough, I want to here his story." Quatre said. Heero backed away but not far. Quatre stepped forward and to everyone's surprised…also backhanded Mueller. Not has hard as Heero had, but heard enough to make his head snap to the side again. Quatre grabbed Mueller by the hand and forced him took look Quatre in the eye. "I want the entire story, and I want the truth."

"I want Heero's position. You already knew that. I was going to catch the fox with out Heero. And I did. That really the whole story." Mueller said, glaring at Quatre. "It's not my fault these filthy little creatures get priority over humans. You treat them all like there family. There only pets, animals. They don't have brains, and they don't have knowledge."

"Oh we don't." The newcomer said, walking over to Quatre and entered Mueller's eye site. It was a tall young man with cat ears tail and paws. His hair coving half his face, and his emerald green eyes starring daggers at the human in the chair. "Funny." Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and let go of Mueller's hair. He went back to his desk and sat down before continuing. Trowa perched himself on Quatre's desk, back turned on Mueller.

"You see Mueller; this preserve was to save them 'animals' from people like you. Everyday they hunted and killed for there goods. There magical powers, there bones, and furs, and there even hunted and forced to become pets for humans. Enslaved and beat. There not forced to be here, though we do try to convince them of coming here. They can truly leave when ever they want, but this place is the safest place, and always will be.

"To see that a pup was 'taken' from his mother and forced here by brutal means will not go unpunished. For all we know we won't be able to save him. And if he dies, so do you." Quatre said. "Rashid take him back to the cells; make sure there is someone there to take good care of them."

"As you wish Master Quatre." Rashid said. He grabbed Mueller out of the chair and forced the shocked man to the door.

"You can't compare my life to that things." Mueller spat out.

"Your right, I can't, because that would be an insult to the fox." Quatre said, looking Mueller right in the eye. Rashid pushed the stunned man out of the room and closed the door behind him. "As for you Heero, I don't think you should be punished."

"Quatre I-"

"But as it seems that you have set your heart on it I have a 'punishment' for you." Trowa smiled. He knew what was on the small blond boys mind. "You see, your troop is gone, you know longer have a group of men, so you're going to be pretty bored until the new recruit come in from initial training. What I would like you to do is, mend the fox-lings soul back together. Make sure he becomes strong. Train him in self defense, teach him to read and write. He's your responsibility."

"What!" Heero choked out. He didn't know the first thing about having a pet, let alone healing it. Quatre was the Soul Bearer; he should be the one to heal the boy. Not Heero.

"Heero, do not argue with me. My decision has been made and I plan to see it followed through."

"Yes, sir." Heero said. Sally laughed lightly at Heero's expression. It was a mix of slight confusion, mixed with determination, and a little hint of loathing for the cute little blond in the chair.

"Heero you seem to have a gift with the boy, you calmed him down very quickly, even if it was a spell. I think the fox-ling likes the sound of your voice." Sally said. They looked at her with confused looks.

"How would you know, Sally?" Quatre asked, smiling sweetly to the healer.

"His ear twitches every time Heero speaks. Kind of like how Trowa's tail twitches every time he's with you Quatre my dear." Sally explained. She laughed when she saw both Quatre and Trowa blush.

Otto laughed and excused himself from the room. He wanted to go check on Rashid, he had a feeling that something was happening a few floor down.

"Come on, Heero. It'll be fun. You get to dress him and bath him, and feed him. He'll follow you around all cute like, and you won't be alone in that huge house of yours." Sally said, still laughing.

"Sally?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He snapped. "Quatre I don't know the first thing about taking care of a fox-ling. But since this is my punishment then I will sure that the fox-ling is taken care of." Heero said ignoring Sally, who was still laughing slightly. She couldn't get over the fact of a fox, a sly, clever creature, following Heero, a silent, serious seven hundred year old embodied soul (1). No wait, yes she could. She laughed even harder.

"I'm sorry, I have to go or I'll be in pain here in a moment." Sally said seeing Heero's glare. She left quickly.  
"I'll take him now and go to my room; I guess I have a lot of things to look up on foxes." Heero said. He picked Duo up off the sofa and left the room also. A limp Duo in his arms, and a serious scowl on his face. Once the door was closed Quatre turned to Trowa with a smile.

"In a way I guess I owe thanks to Mueller. This may help Heero's soul as well." Quatre said. Trowa nodded and leaned down to kiss Quatre. It was interrupted however when Otto ran into the room. Trowa cursed turned into his puma form and ran from the room. Quatre sighed and looked at Otto. "What is it Otto?"

"Mueller has escaped. Rashid turned around for one moment to tell Chris to keep a close eye on them and Mueller took off. They chased him around but he made it out of the castle." Quatre sighed and let his head drop on the table. Wincing he lifted it and rubbed his slightly red forehead.

"Send the Maganac to find him. I want him dead before he can hurt another." Quatre ordered. Otto nodded and left the room. Quatre stood and smiled wickedly. He had a puma to find. And with that he left his office. Today was not a good day so far, and it was only noon. Quatre was going to make up for that.

Yeah this chapter is a little longer then the last two. I added a few lines and stuff so I think I could make the others longer in the future. But I don't want them too long because I want my readers to be able to stop at the end of a chapter rather then the middle. Please review.

(1) This will be explained later in the story


	4. Trusting

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. 

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows

Gami1x2: With the results that I'm getting with this story I would have to saw it's my best one so far. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter four: Trusting

Heero shifted Duo into one arm so that the fox-ling was partially hanging over his left shoulder. A slight snore managed to escape from Duo's slightly open mouth, cause Heero to smile lightly. He couldn't help it. The little fox-ling, from the point that Heero had picked him up of the sofa in Quatre's office to this point, had seemed to crawl right under Heero's skin to his heart, and seemed to want to take up permanent residence there. Heero shock his head gently and opened the door to his bedroom.

He carried Duo over to the large bed and laid him there gently, making sure not to wake to fey creature up. Duo still needed things before he would be comfortable there, like food, cloths, and a bath. Heero went back to the door and looked out of his room and around the halls. Usually a grass elf would be roaming around waiting for orders but there was none at this time (1). He sighed when he say none.

"Is there something that you needed Heero?" Heero turned to see Catharine walking down the hall; she had just come out of her room. Heero smiled at her, a small one. She had on her performing outfit, which Heero thought looked cute on the girl. It made her cat features stick out even more.

"I was just looking for a grass elf. I need a few things for the fox-ling." Heero said, motioning to the said creature on his bed. Catharine smiled at the sight.

"Aw, he's cute. Wow I bet once he wakes up and gets use to this place, he's going to be quiet the handful." Catharine said with a smile. Heero looked at the fox-ling, then back at Catharine.

"Why do you say that?" Heero asked. Catharine laughed a little patting Heero on the shoulder.

"Well for one, he's a fox, and not just a normal fox, but a fox-ling. He's going to by hyper and talkative, and will probably not be able to hold still. Secondly he's a fox, so upon everything I just said he's got stealth and cunning to back him up." Catharine pointed out. "He looks to be almost two turns, maybe he it two turns, so I'm guessing he has had enough time with his mother to at least learn that." Heero nodded. Quatre sure did know how to pick punishments.

"Well I guess I should at least get him comfortable." Heero said after a moment of silence.

"I don't have anything planned for a little bit. I could run and get what ever you need Heero. I don't mind." Catharine said. Heero nodded his thanks and smiled, again a small one.

"I'm going to need some food, you're a predator. What do fox-ling's eat?" Heero asked.

"Well at his age I'd say that meat is the best bet, Heero." Catharine said. Heero almost hit himself for the dumb question. He had known that. How long had be been taking care of the predators in this palace slash preserve. "I'd say some warm meat though, he doesn't look like he's eaten anything in a few days, it would help his stomach more if he ate slowly and the food was warm. I think some prime cut just above rare should do the trick. What else, while I'm down there?" Catharine asked.

"Maybe a few sets a cloths." Heero said, glad that Catharine hadn't pointed out the fact that he should now that the fox-ling would eat. Truth be told Heero had 'never' worked with foxes before. Like she had said they where cunning and sly, so they hide pretty good from humans, and the preserve hunters.

"I have the perfect idea. Black cloth would match that fur of his perfectly. And loose cloth would help him move a little better until he gets use to the material." And with that Catharine was off, changing into her cat form so she could move faster. Heero went back into his room and shut the door. He went over to his desk a pushed a button there. This would alert the grass elves that hot bathing water was needed in his bathroom.

Heero glanced at the fox-ling, and looked him over. The said creature was curled into a tight ball on the bed, his tail flinching and one of his back feet twitching, like he was running. And the boy's mouth was pulled back in a wide smile. Heero smiled too, this one not so small. The fox-ling was dreaming; hunting or playing it seemed like. Heero watched him for a while, perfectly content. /Aw, he's co cute…wha- wait…cute…/ Heero heart skipped a beat when the door opened and he looked up. Hiding that fact that Catharine had scared him.

'Aw, he's dreaming." Catharine said with an adoring smile. Heero nodded. /Yes, he is cute./ Heero thought giving up on trying to ignoring the effect this creature was having on him. /He has not even woken up fully and he has already stolen my heart. / Heero thought.

Heero grabbed a pair of loose black pants and a long sleeved shirt and gently dressed Duo. Catharine stood back slightly and watched for a moment before quietly dismissing herself. Heero was glade that he was able to get the pants on the fox-ling without waking the creature up. He was just pulling the shirt to cover his stomach when the Fox-lings eyes shot open. There was a moment of silent stillness as violet orbs locked with cobalt blue ones. Then the Fox-ling was gone. Heero tried to catch it, but he was to quick.

Unfortunately the poor creature fell off the bed hard in his panic, but didn't miss a beat. The Fox-ling changed into fox form and hid under the bed, just far enough that Heero couldn't reach him. Heero cursed silently, and thought.

/Why not, it worked the first time./ Heero thought. He lowered himself to the floor again and held out his hand.

"Uuma dela, Lirimaer. Ron rangwa amin?" ((Don't worry, lovely one, do you understand me?)). Heero said, his voice was smooth and soothing. The fox under the bed, nodded, though still nervously. "Ron rangwa edan?" ((Do you understand Human?))

Duo thought about it. Did he was to tell this creature before him that he knew how to speak Human. It was already odd to Duo that this creature could speak the talk of the wild, the talk of ancient elves. Was he elf? No he seemed older then elf. He himself seemed ancient. Duo took a step towards him, to get a better look at his eyes. There were a stunning cobalt blue. Such a shade that no Human nor Elf could have. Though Duo had never really made eye contact with a human, he knew that these eyes, that almost glowed in the shadows of the bed, didn't belong to mortal…or immortal. Duo was confused. He didn't like being confused, it scared him. Duo nodded to his question.

"Will you come out from under there then? I won't hurt you. No one here will hurt you." Heero said reaching his hand further in. Duo bit it and moved further in. Heero drew his hand away and cursed. Not loud though. He didn't want to scare the fox-ling. The sudden movement must have scared him already he didn't need his cursing to do more damage.

/Hm…food should work./ Heero thought. He got off the ground and cut a few pieces of meat up and took it back to the bed. He knelt back down and held the food out to the fox-ling. He saw the creature sniff but only move further back.

"Please you need to eat, the food will be good for you, and it'll make you feel better." Heero said.

Duo trembling. Was this another trap? Would he be allowed to eat the food? Even if he had bitten the creature trying to give it to him? It didn't take Duo to long to give in. He took a step forward, then another and another. He was almost to the food when a knock on the door sounded. Duo darted back into the shadows.

"Sana sina." Heero said. ((Take this.)) He tossed the meat lightly to the fox-ling and stood up. He opened his door with a glare. Four grass elves stood out the door with the water. "Just go through the bathroom, do not disturb me right now." Heero said as kindly as he could, with as frustrated as he was. The fox-ling was so close to come to him.

Heero grabbed a few more chunks of meat and returned to the bed. He got back down on the floor and was happy to see that the first chunk was gone.

"I won't hurt you, please come out." Heero said. He tossed another piece. To his shock it was gone before it even hit the floor. Heero showed the fox-ling that he had more. Holding out another piece. He watched as Duo etched forward again. A little fast this time since he had a taste of the meat. And his empty stomach said it was hunger with a rather loud gurgle. When the fox-ling took that piece Heero backed up a bit and held out another piece. The fox-ling didn't seem to notice however and took the step forward.

Heero noticed that the fox-ling had turned back into his true form, rather then staying in the fox form. Heero knew that the animal for took energy, and the younger they were the more energy it took. Once the fox-ling reached out for the piece with his paw, Heero grabbed his wrist and pulled him out. The boy looked terrified, like he was expecting to get hit or something.

Duo starred at Heero waiting to a blow or something. Anything that would hurt, Duo expected to come. But Heero only picked him up. Duo watched in terror as Heero carried him over to the small table and sat him in the chair. That was when Duo noticed a plate of meat in front of him. And immediately started eating it with his paws. Heero smiled at the boy and pulled the plate away when the boys mouth was full and he was still grabbing for more.

"Take it slowly or you'll hurt your stomach." Heero said. Duo nodded and chewed on his food a little slower. He didn't want the creature to get mad and hit him. Heero moved the plate back in front of him. "Do you have a name?" Heero asked. He saw the hesitation on the boys face.

"Duo." He finally said, considering that this creature wasn't human, and hadn't hit him but fed him. Duo felt that he could at list answer the creature's questions.

"I am truly sorry Duo. What Mueller did to you was not something that we ordered to be done. He has be punished and will never bother you again." Duo looked up at the creature. Mueller must have been that human's name. So this creature knew him, but the human had been punished.

"What is your name?" Duo asked through bits of food.

"My name is Heero Yuy." Heero said. Duo smiled slightly.

"I like that name." Duo said. /Because it would seem that you are my hero…so it would seem./ Duo thought not fully trusting the creature before him, but Duo felt like he had heard that name somewhere before. That gave Duo another thought. "What are you?" Duo asked.

"I'm an embodied soul." Heero said.

"What's that?" Duo asked. Heero laughed.

"It means that I was born again after I died, and I retained all my memories form me previous life. Because my life in past was cut short I was granted another." Heero explained.

"What where you?" Duo asked. Taking another bit of food. Heero closed his eyes, but smiled. He opened them again and looked at Duo.

"I was an ancient creature. Some called me a life owl. Others called me the Wing of Northern Lights, keeper of the souls that travel threw it. I was an owl for the most part. I was a semi-god so the humans thought. A bring of life, to tell the truth. My feathers where as white as the snow, and my eyes the color of the sky and the waters below. But a mortal hunter shot me down. I was unfortunate because when the hunter shot me it happened to be when I was the weakest and I was powerless to save myself." Heero said. Duo's eyes widened.

"During the day that animals celebrate the day of death." Duo said. His mother had told them the story of Life and Death. Which Duo thought was funny then, but now thought was ironic. You see he thought his mother had made it all up because his fur was black, something not common in foxes. You see Life was suppose to be represented by a White Owl, and Death by a Black Fox, the two together to bring perfect balance of life and death. One concept in the animal world of Ying and Yang.

But if Heero knew about the tells; he didn't say anything to Duo. And truth be told Heero didn't know about the tells. Spending most of his life alone. Duo finished off his food without another word.

"Duo, I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to teach you things that you will need to know, and you're going to live here on the preserve. It'll be safe for you here. There are many others, you will meet them all later." Heero said. Duo's gaze dropped.

"Can I just go home?" Duo asked.

"Unfortunately I don't think that will be possible." Heero said.

"Why not?" Heero sighed. He wished he could kill Mueller with his own hands.

"Because, unfortunately, of Mueller. The council of your forest will block the place off. Meaning no one will enter or leave. When animals are forced from there homes by humans, they can not go back. It's the rules Duo. I didn't create them." Heero said. Duo nodded. He didn't understand all the rules, and quiet frankly he hated them. But there was nothing he could do about them right now.

"Pai o ser ti jhori oli?" ((Do you trust me little one?)) Heero asked. Duo thought for a moment.

"Ai shor jhaes sai ser o ais o pyl's ces ti." ((I will learn to trust you if you don't hurt me.)) Duo said honestly.

"Sael ai shor cali sai aes os ser, sher ai sol air'm sosti thys o sai cali ei shar." Heero said with a smile Duo's eyes widened slightly. And he started backing away from Heero. Because you see that translation was 'Then I will have to earn your trust, but I think it's time for you to have a bath.' And baths where 'not' Duo's most favorite thing to do.

-------------

I have to cut the story here, sorry. The next chapter is funny though, and I didn't want to mix fear and everything that Duo was going through right now with the bath that he's going to have to go through in the next chapter, but I will tell you it'll be pretty funny. Have any of you ever tried to give a fox a bath. Well I have and it's not pretty. Lol. Review please.

(1). A grass elf is a servant. Tiny and usually green. They do what Harry Potter elves do, but they look different.


	5. Bathing

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. 

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: Yeah a bath for Duo the fox-ling, Bwahahahahahahahahaha you will all feel sorry for Heero by the time this is done.

**INTERESTING FACT: lol, my mom and I rescue injured animals as a hobby slash passion. When I was nine years old my dad was hunting (which he only did once a year because my mom doesn't like him hunting, and he also doesn't do it anymore because of this story my mom made his stop for good) and he actually found a litter of fox cubs, there mother was dead, and he knew that because he shot it. He felt bad so he took the cub's home. all but one ended up dieing because they had been left in the cold for to long, but we were able to save one and had him for about three years before a neighbor called wild life rescue, and they told us it was illegal. So a lot of the stuff I put in this story is from my experience with the fox-ling we had. lol, it was neat. Their very loyal, but very cunning and smart too. Mom named him Ohtar, which was funny because he responded to it immediately, which is why Heero and Duo can speak Elfish in this story. my mom was reading Token's Lord of the Ring at the time so yeah and Ohtar means Warrior by the way.**

Chapter Five: Bathing

"Sael ai shor cali sai aes os ser, sher ai sol air'm sosti thys o sai cali ei shar." Heero said with a smile Duo's eyes widened slightly. And he started backing away from Heero. Because you see that translation was 'Then I will have to earn your trust, but I think it's time for you to have a bath.' And baths where 'not' Duo's most favorite thing to do.

"Duo you need a bath, your dirty and covered in dry blood." Heero said, trying to reason with the fox-ling. Duo shook his head shortly and quickly, flicking his loosening braid, causing it to loosen a little more. Heero approached Duo slowly, this was something that had to be done, whether Duo wanted to or not.

"I'll just have Mo-" Duo looked a little saddened by what he was going to say and he eyes lowered. Heero took the chance but to his utter amazement, Duo changed into a fox in a pop and darted away. Heero however being the embodiment of an owl soul in the body of a very powerful and quick elf caught Duo by the scruff of his neck. Duo folded his arms and legs up, with his tail between his legs (like a baby kitten when you pick it up by the scruff).

"You have to get cleaned up. We can't have you running around the preserve filthy like this. I'm not being rude, and I'm not going to hurt you, it's just a little water." It was that moment that Duo lashed out, like dogs the foxes nails are permanently out, and with those Duo kicks at Heero's arm (the one holding his scruff) and clawed at his arm with his front paws. Heero moved to grab Duo's paws to stop him from fighting so much, Duo sank his teeth into the approaching hand. Heero grinned his teeth but didn't let go. He took Duo's paws and started for the bathroom as quickly as possible.

When Duo saw the approaching steaming water (of course it was he who was approaching the water, but when you're in this state it approaches YOU) he changed his tactics and changed forms again, causing Heero to loose his grip of Duo's scruff and almost drop the boy. But Heero didn't let go of his paws, so Duo tried to pull away as hard as he could, to his surprise Heero let go. Unfortunately Duo landing in the water.

Duo broke the surface gasping and looking like a cat that had just fell into a shallow tub. (You know fur hanging off in wet chucks, dripping and little totally shocked and pissed at the same time). His Hair was hanging around hit face; his tail was sticking out of the water looking quiet bony now that the fluffy fur around it was heavy with water. Duo was totally frozen in the water; breathing threw his nose and looking like he was going to kill someone. Heero had a feeling it would be him, but ignored it.

Heero bent down and removed Duo's soaking shirt. So Duo decided to fight again. Of course Duo hadn't known that he had the cloth on in the first place and thought that Heero was trying to put it on him. Again, the mixed presumption was because of the situation. Once the shirt was removed Duo still fought him. Splashing water, and scratching at Heero. It was all Heero could do to undress the dirty fox-ling and avoid the scratching. But the task was finally down with a soaking Heero and a still fighting Duo. /maybe I should have fed him after the bath. / Heero thought, knowing the boy would have been a bit weaker before the food.

Heero grabbed the bottle of Shampoo, while holding the struggling creature in the bath, something that proved to be more difficult then it sounded. Heero read the bottle closely. Seeing that is wouldn't burn the fox-lings eyes if it happened to get in them, he proceeded to pour have the bottle on Duo's dirty hair. Duo stilled at the feel of Heero's hand massaging his head, but then the soup was traveling down his face, and completely avoided his eye. It had other plans, and once the soap was in Duo's mouth he was struggling again.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww! He cried out lapping at the bath water. Heero scrunched his noise.

"Don't drink that." He said, seeing how dirty the water was becoming, pulling Duo's hand up and away from the water. So Duo started licking his shoulder to get the taste out of his mouth, only to get more of it. He turned on Heero and doubled his struggles to get out of the water. Heero pushed him back in the water, narrowly missing hitting Duo's chin on the tub. Heero scrubbed Duo's ears and moved further down to finish Duo's hair. Again avoiding more clawed paws and sharp teeth. "Hold still." He said, grabbing Duo's tail. Duo freaked out eve more. The tub was half empty from all of Duo's plashing and motioned for the elves to bring fresh water.

Heero had to finish the bottle of Shampoo to get Duo's tail clean. Without warning Duo jumped out of the tub, finally able to get his feet in a steady place, and with his body all soaping Heero lost his grip.

"Jhys!" (Lock) Heero called out to the doors. Duo heard them click but still tried to get them to open. Not knowing how to work the handles. So he went to the other one, but couldn't open it. Then he saw the window and made his way there. "Tylaes!" (Cover) Heero called to the window, running after Duo. (Large bathroom). The window shrank and disappeared. Duo pawed at the wall. He turned and frantically looked around the room, Heero was coming for him. He ducked under Heero's arms and changed into his fox form, hiding behind and under the tub. (One of those tubs on feet).

Heero pulled the drain on the tub, riding it of its dirty water, so that the fresh water would be clean. He opened the door leading to the hall way only enough for the elves to come in and then closed it, locked it, and turned back to the tub. Duo's tail was sticking out slightly and flicking back in forth. A sign that he would attack anyone who tried to grab him. So of course Heero grabbed him. But this time by the tail, pulled Duo out from his hiding spot. Duo's nails scratched on the floor as he tried to get away.

Heero finally got Duo out and picked him up quickly putting him back in the tub. Duo changed once again into his true form and glared at Heero.

"I want out!" He tried.

"Not until you're clean. And I can do this all day, Duo." Duo huffed and tried to get out on his own again. The tub was empty at the moment, beside Heero. "Hold him still." Heero said to four of the grass elves. There obeyed quickly grabbing Duo and holding him still. Duo fought but the little creatures where to strong for him. Heero grabbed the conditioner battle, pouring all of it all over Duo, no longer caring where it went as long as it got in his hair and fur. He rubbed it in quickly. Duo's eyes widened and he double his struggling again, this time pulling free from two of the elves, but it was too late. The water poured over him in a heavy, warm, waterfall, washing away all the soap in his hair and fur.

"Are you done now?" Duo heaved out shacking his head and tail.

"No." Heero said. Duo growled and tried to get away from Heero who was now approaching with a bar of soap. As Duo struggled against Heero, Heero scrubbed his skin until it was clean. Which, because of all the struggling, had been a quick job and took no more time, then taking Duo's close off had. Heero ordered the elves to hold Duo again, and grabbed the second bucket of water. Again he poured it over the, desperately try to get away, fox-ling. They let Duo finally get out of the tub, which he did happily shaking off and making sure to get Heero more wet.

Heero grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Duo, rubbing him dry. And again, because he was not use to this either. He struggled again. But Heero could tell he was wearing down. So Heero pulled him close and continued to dry the fox-ling, amazed at how colorful the creature's hair was, and how his skin was a perfect tan tone that came form being in the sun naked for almost twenty years. (Not constantly, you know winter, babyhood, so a health tan tone) How could anything want to hurt such a beautiful creature? A kitsune at that. (1) Heero noticed that Duo wasn't struggling. He looked around to see the boys face and found he was sleeping. The bath had worn Duo out, though being weak from lack of food, didn't help much either. /Good, this will make the fox-ling easier to dress./ Heero thought picking the boy up and heading into his room, as the grass elves started cleaning the bathroom which now looked like a tornado had run a rampage through it.

Heero laid Duo down on the bed and pulled the second pair of clothing Catharine had brought off the dresser and dressed Duo quickly. He pulled back his covers and put Duo under them, covers the boy back up. Then his eyes fell to the boy's hair. But was saved from trying to figure out what to do with it when a knock came from his door.

"Come in." He said quietly, though loud enough for the visitor to hear. Quatre came into the room, looking a little flushed and his hair was slightly a screw. Heero smiled, must be Trowa's doing. Quatre and Trowa's relationship was no secret in the preserve.

"Ah I see you got him bathed and dressed." His cool blue eyes fell on the plate on the small table. "And feed. I'd say that's a start in the right direction Heero. Though it also looked like you took a bath too." Quatre chuckled. Heero just growled slightly. Then his eyes fell back on the fox-lings hair.

"I don't know what to do with his hair. I can't leave it tangled like that, right?" Heero said. Quatre nodded. He went into Heero's bathroom, Heero could hear him laugh right out this time, and came back into the room holding a brush.

"Watch closely Heero, I'll only do this once." Quatre said. He walking to the bed and sat down carefully next to the boy. And very gently brushed away the tangles in Duo's hair.

"Did you find out his name?"

"Duo." Heero said. "Nothing else, except that he hates baths."

"Well I could have told you that Heero." Quatre said with a smile. He finished brushing the creature's hair and split it into three parts, braiding the hair tightly and neatly. Heero never missed a movement, making sure to memorize the steps. "So he's talking to you then, that's a good sign."

"Only a few words here and there. He asks questions and he speaks the ancient language too." Heero said. Quatre was not shocked by this.

"Yes, Trowa told me that all creatures can understand it, and he told me to not be surprised if this fox-ling could speak it. Since Trowa grew up in the preserve he can't, but he doesn't doubt that the creatures that have joined our family from the wild can." Quatre tied the braid off with a ribbon he had gotten from god knows where, Heero knew he didn't carry them in his bathroom; he had no need for them. Quatre said his look and laughed again.

"Sisters." Quatre said. Heero nodded, still not quiet understanding, having no sisters of his own. Quatre stood and looked at Heero seriously. "Can I talk to you outside? I don't want Duo to hear what I have to say." Heero nodded, and they left the room, unaware of the violet eyes that followed them. As soon as the door was closed Duo got up and headed towards the window. He looked out and saw that he wasn't too far off the ground. He could make a jump like that. He opened the window and was about to jump out when he was pulled back in and the window slammed shut also disappearing, like the one in the bathroom. /Great now there was no way out/ Duo said pouting on the floor.

------------

"Heero, I'm afraid that-" Quatre was cut off by Heero muttering.

"Kaer ail, sholyrn mer eil codi." (Get in, windows shut and hide.) Heero said. Quatre looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Quatre asked.

"Not you, Quatre. Duo had woken up and tried to go out through the window." Heero said.

"How did you know?"

"Jhyl ail. It's a spell that allows you to look into rooms and stuff, but only places that you have seen or been in." Heero explained. Quatre nodded, and smiled knowingly.

"Heero, you can speak it fluently." It wasn't a question. Heero nodded anyway though. Quatre laughed for a moment before turning serious again.

"Heero we have a small problem. It would seem that Mueller has escaped. And I'm afraid that the Maganac have lost his trail."

"Those Behemoths are too large to track a human, but I'm sure well find him. Put out posters and stuff and we'll make sure to find him. Make sure he's killed on sight or caught." Heero said. Quatre nodded.

"Yes that's what's going to have to be done. Just make sure you keep your eyes, or spells on Duo. I don't want Mueller coming back with a grudge on the poor creature." Heero nodded and then started laughing. Quatre's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Duo, just know realized he was dressed. I should go back in there. I'll see you for dinner Quatre." And with that Heero entered his room. Just in time to see Duo fall on his face, struggling with his cloths.

"What the hell are these?" Duo was screaming. Trying to pull himself out of them. Duo laughed and pulled them all the way back on.

"Keep them on Duo, they keep you warm and clean so you won't have to take another bath any time soon. (of course the boy would have to take a bath every night, but he didn't have to know that right now)." Duo pouted on the floor and left the cloths on. Heero turned to his dresser and pulled out some dry cloths for himself. A blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of loose black pants.

With curiosity, Duo watched Heero undress. And was quiet surprised to find Heero was very muscular but it was hidden quiet well, only showing muscles when he moved. Duo licked his lips and kept watching. Heero smiled, knowing Duo couldn't see his face, but he could see Duo in his mind from the spell.

When Heero was done getting dressed he found himself on the carpet floor with Duo on top of him. Playfully tugging at his shirt with his teeth. (like a puppy). Duo was growling and tugging. Heero tugged back of course and the two continued like that for a good hour. When they where done, Heero looked at the goofy smile on Duo's face.

"Why did you do that?" Heero asked. Duo laughed and pounced again.

"Because I wanted to play." Duo laid his body on top of Heero's and curled up around his body. "But know I'm tired."

"And you trust me enough just to fall asleep on me?" Heero asked, not wanting the creature to move, but didn't want the creature to freak out when he woke up.

"You helped save me from the human; I guess I could trust you enough to be your friend." Duo said. Heero smiled at that and wrapped his arm around the creature, soon hearing the slight snores from his slightly opened mouth. Not too much longer after, Heero too was fast asleep. Both on the floor in each others arms. Neither noticing Quatre's Blue eye threw the key whole in the door.

Quatre smiled and walked away from the room. Trowa joined him a few feet away.

"Why so happy?" Trowa asked.

"Because I think Heero's punishment turned into a friend that he dearly needed." Quatre said. Trowa looked confused.

"But we're his friends." Trowa said.

"Yes, but Heero needs a little something more. Something to protect and to finally fill the need to be needed." Quatre said. Trowa got curious and ran back towards Heero's room.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Quatre called after him.

"Understanding brought him back." Trowa said back. Quatre watched as Trowa looked through the key whole and also smiled.

---------------

Do you understand why I didn't want to put this with the other chapter, it's just too sweet. Awwwww. I love this chapter.

(1) Kitsune is Japanese for Fox; I'm sure most of you have known that though. But did you know it also is commonly portrayed as lovers. Oh yeah I looked it up. Lol.


	6. Befriending

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble.

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: Things are going to start heating up very soon. I just want to build Heero and Duo's relationship up a little, so give me about two more chapters and then I think well see a few Really interesting things going on.

Chapter Six: Befriending

Heero woke up a little after four o'clock, but when he went to get up he felt a light force on his chest and looked down to see Duo sleeping soundly still. He laughed at that, which in effect woke Duo up. Duo jumped and backed up a few feet before realizing that it was only Heero. He sighed in relief and crossed his legs.

"Don't do that you scared me." Duo said. Heero smiled, and sat up. Sitting similar to how Duo was sitting, cross-legged.

"Sorry, I just thought you where cute." Heero said, without really thinking about what he was saying, not something the normal Heero Yuy would do. Heero blushed. "I mean how you where sleeping." Heero said, though it didn't make his embarrassment lessen, in fact it made it increase slightly. Duo laughed.

"You're weird Heero." Duo said. Heero's blush deepened even more. Duo was so innocent that he didn't even understand or take Heero's comment the wrong way. "Air aelaeseirol ojae, Caesai?" (Is everything okay, Heero?)

"Or, aelaeseirol air ojae, ai shar ber solol eirdyr mystaerol, Pia." (Yes, everything is okay, I was just thinking about something, Duo.) Heero said. /how come I can't lie to him. I can lie to everyone else but not him./ Heero thought. He stood up and pulled Duo to his feet. Duo didn't protest, and stood up. "It's almost dinner time, and I want to introduce you to the others before be eat."

"Others?" Duo looked worried, Heero could tell he was hiding his fear, and was doing a good job at it. Heero smiled warmly at the creature, something he found he was doing a lot lately. In fact more then he had ever done before.

"Don't worry Duo, I'll be right beside you. Like I said, I won't let anyone hurt you." Heero said soothingly.

"But what about Mueller. I heard you talking to someone about him escaping." Duo said. Heero sighed.

"Duo, Mueller can not attack you while you're in this palace. While your friends are here protecting you. It's impossible for a human to enter the palace without permission from Quatre." Heero explained.

"Who Quatre?" Duo asked.

"You will meet him, so let's go and have some dinner okay, I know you're hungry." As if one cue, Duo's stomached growled quietly. Duo blushed, but smiled.

"Yeah, you're right I am." Duo said. Heero held out his hand for Duo's paw. Duo took his hand in both of his paws and followed Heero out of the room.

For the first time since he arrived Duo was able to see the palace and found it to be remarkable. He had never seen stone so white before. It looked like it was cleaned everyday and well taken care of. All the windows where draped with red and gold curtains that looked heavy and thick. They where tied open to allow the day's setting sun to enter the halls. The thick carpets on the ground looked just as thick and heavy, and felt soft was cushioned under Duo's padded feet. Along the walls hung many pictures of different creatures; dwarves, elves, faries, and many animals. There where solid red oak furniture littering the hall ever so often and large vases or statuettes where resting on them, with paintings of dragons, or carvings of angels and demons.

"Good day Heero, I didn't see you for lunch…oh who's this?" Duo looked to see a tall blond man standing before them. Duo ducked behind Heero, clutching Heero's shirt in his paws. There was a soft chuckle from the blond man, which Duo found sounded nice, but he still didn't trust him.

"Good day Zechs. I was busy taking care of Duo this afternoon. This is Duo, he's Kitsune." Heero said. Duo raised en eye brow at that, but didn't say anything. Then he saw Zechs looking over Heero's shoulder and moved to where he was hiding on Heero's side. Zechs chuckled again.

"A little shy isn't he?" Zechs said kindly. Heero only nodded. Not wanting to explain to Zechs what had happened to Duo. He did however pull a reluctant Duo out from behind him. Duo looked at Zechs nervously, and then looked down. "Oh, he's so cute." Zechs said getting down low enough to where he could look at Duo's down cast eyes. Duo raised his eyes as Zechs stood back up. Then he smiled, he finally noticed what Zechs was. A Wolf, family. Well sort of. Zechs creased Duo's face lightly and kissed him on the forehead. "Treat him good, okay, little Myobu." (1) Again he lifted an eyebrow to the strange words. /Kitsune, Myobu, what do they mean?/ he asked himself.

"Well we'll see you down at dinner…oh is Treize back, with Wufei?" Heero asked.

"Yes. The dragon agreed that it was time to let his home go and start protecting a new one. He'll be joining us for dinner as well. He will also live in the Palace instead of the natural settings in the preserve." Zechs explained. Heero nodded and the two went separate ways. Duo was a little torn. He wanted to go after the wolf so that he could ask him a few questions. He had always loved wolves they where kind to foxes, always leaving them alone when they where hunting and of course foxes held the same respect for the wolves. And in some cases they would help each other, during the drought seasons (2). In the end he followed Heero, feeling safer with him.

"You like him Duo?" Heero asked, noticing Duo's slight pause. Duo grabbed Heero's had again.

"Yes, wolves are our friends." Duo said. "But I feel safer with you." He added, feeling the need to let Heero know that. Heero smiled and they continued to walk. After a minute they stopped at a door, and Heero knocked.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside. Heero pushed the door open and Duo followed him in, again hiding behind him until he knew if it was safe or not, or until Heero pulled him out, whatever came first. Duo peered out from Heero to see a small blond boy of around his age, and a tall brunette with half his face covered with his hair. He could tell that the brunette was a Puma, but he couldn't tell what the blond was.

"Ah Heero, I'm glade that you've finally decided to bring fox-ling to meet us." Quatre said standing up and moving to where Heero was standing. "Don't be scared, little one. I will not hurt you. My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner, you can call me Quatre, and what can I call you." Of course Quatre already new his name, but he wanted the fox-ling tell him. And again Heero brought Duo out from behind him. But this time Duo examined Quatre.

"What are you?" Duo said quickly. Not answering Quatre's question. Something was weird about this blond. Quatre laughed.

"I'm a Soul Bearer." Quatre said.

"What's that?" Duo asked.

'A Soul Bearer is a type of elf, I guess. We're related closely to elves, though our life spans are much longer, so I hear, though I've never seen an elf pass, so I would know. But we mend broken souls and care for the creatures of earth." Quatre explained. Duo's eyes brightened.

"You mean your part of the council?" Duo asked. Quatre smiled again.

"Yes and no. Being I'm only four thousand seven hundred and twenty three years old, I am no where old enough to be on the council. But yes, I am that type of creature." Duo jumped forward and hugged Quatre. Surprising Heero and Quatre.

"I am so sorry I bit you." Duo said. Quatre smiled and pulled Duo away. He pulled his shirt back and should Duo that there was no harm done.

"So what is your name, little one?" Quatre asked again.

"Duo." Duo said proudly. Excited that a council, well a soul bearer, was interested in him. Usually they just went about there business ignoring the creatures and just making sure that horrible things didn't happen. Duo had always thought they where rude and up tight, but this one before him was ruling, but kind, and easy to talk to.

"Well Duo this is Trowa Barton. He's a Puma." Quatre said. Duo nodded, and turned to Trowa.

"Hi." He said kindly. Trowa smiled slightly and nodded.

"I want to show Duo around before dinner." Heero said. They said their temporary good byes and Heero and Duo left.

"I really like it here." Duo said out of no where two minutes later. Heero smiled.

"I'm glade to here that Duo." Heero said. Then his attention caught to the four girls walking down the hall. And smiled tightly. Oh this was going to me interesting indeed. Duo saw the large group and moved closer next to Heero, though he resisted hiding behind Heero's back. And girls approached and stopped just in front of them. Duo studied them as they talked.

"Hello, Heero. Who is this you have here?" Talker was a blond girl, her hair about mid-back, with two small braids on the side. She had pretty blue eyes and a nice skin tone. She had tiny pointed ears that matched her hair, but had white tips and a ling thick furred tail that was ringed blond and while. She was a Coati (ko-wah-ti) or rather a Coatimundi.

"His name is Duo, He's a Kitsune or I guess a Myobu, so Zechs says." Heero said. Duo made a note to ask what they meant.

"Hello Duo, my name is Relena." She said introducing herself. Another girl moved forward, this one was also blond, her hair almost reaching her knees and her eye-brows forked oddly. She seemed strong willed and almost dangerous. She had horns on the side of her head that curved slightly, with long ears. A doll sheep. Duo almost laughed at that. The girls personality definitely fit her animal.

"I am Dorothy, if you call be Doll I'll kill you." She said with a smile.

"But you're a Doll Sheep, so if someone called me Fox I wouldn't be offended." Duo said. A little confused at why this girl would kill him if he called her Doll.

"Because I ma be a Doll Sheep, but I'm not a doll, so don't call me Doll, call me Dorothy." She said. Duo nodded. Then a purple haired girl stepped up, slightly pushing Dorothy to the side.

"Hi, my names Heldi." She said. She also had a ring tail, but was black and white and a little more fluffy then Relena's tail, and the skin around her eyes was a little darker then the rest of her skin. She was a raccoon. He nodded to her. Not really wanting to talk anymore. These girls where starting to make him weary. He had always hated the company of the vixen but as a vix (3) he had to participate in the mating rituals, luckily for him, none had interested him enough to take a mate. He was almost two. Solo had already chosen one and would have to wait another turn before she would be ready for kits.

"My name is Mariemaia, you can call me May or Marie which ever." She said. Duo knew her as a cardinal. The red wings the red feathers in her hair, told him that. He smiled at her and also nodded. After the introductions where done, Heero quickly said a few words, and lead Duo away.

"I'm glade I won't have to spend too much time with them. Girls always make me a little uncomfortable." Duo said. Heero laughed fully at that comment and put his arm around Duo's shoulders. Duo didn't seem to mind so Heero didn't remove his arm.

They finally made it out to the gardens just as the last rays of the sun descended to the horizon before them. Duo took a deep breath and smiled. He seemed to relax greatly once out side, and that made Heero happy. As long as the little Kitsune could relax, he would be happy, because that mean his soul wasn't damaged too badly. Foxes where strong creatures and he had a feeling Duo would get over his fear of people quickly.

"Oh look." Duo said spotting a bald eagle sparring with a small black and white dragon. "Are they fighting?" Duo asked a little worried. Heero shook his head.

"From there body language I would say that their just sparring. Would you like to go meat them, Besides Catharine Otto, Rashid, and Sally, who you'll meat at dinner, their the last of the residents in the palace. You've already meat Otto, he was with the traveling group." Heero said, wanting Duo to be prepared incase he say Otto as a bad person.

"Yes, he was the one who let me eat, and he stopped them from killing me I think." Duo said, as he remembered hearing a man yelling before he had passed out. Heero was glad that he had no ill will toward Otto. Heero lead Duo over to where the two where sparring. They stopped as soon as they saw them approaching. And changed back into there true forms. One a man that reminded him a lot of Dorothy, though seemingly only the eye-brows, but he had a powerful air around him, most fitting for an eagle. The other was a Chinese man with slanted onyx eyes and hair pulled tightly back in a pony tail, defiantly a dragon. Duo thought.

"Ah, Heero, I'm sorry to hear what happened. Is this the fox-ling?" He asked, looking at Duo who was currently curled as close to Heero as he could get.

"A little weak looking." Wufei added. Heero felt Duo stiffen. "I always thought Foxes where a little stronger in stature." Wufei said. And then before anyone knew what was happening there was a fox and a dragon fighting on the ground in a tangle of fangs, and claws, with black fur and black and white scales. Treize and Heero jumped in the separate them. Both of them trying to get at the other one. For the second time that day, Heero found himself holding Duo by the scruff of the neck. Tries was holding the dragon by the wings on his back, knowing that if Wufei changed back, he'd still have a good grip on the dragon.

"Calm down both of you." Treize snapped. Wufei calmed but Duo didn't, the fox-ling was gekkering (4. Which Heero found slightly amusing, never hearing the sound before. Wufei changed back, know that he was calmed all the way.

"He's still only a kit." Wufei said, noticing the sound and what they meant. "He can't even make the right battle cries. You can let go of my wing Treize, I will not attack a baby." Wufei said.

"Wufei, apologize. Duo is new to our home and has been through a lot in the past week. You should respect everyone in this house." Treize said. Wufei remained quiet, the gekkering had stopped, but Duo was still too worked up to change forms. Right then, he was in fight or flight train of thought. Wufei had insulted him. Of course he had done this to Mueller, but the monster had him chained in a cage, but Duo felt stronger know that he was near Heero and there were no chains or bars.

Heero turned Duo so that he could get a good look at Duo's face to see if he had calmed down. When the violet eyes meet blue, Duo instantly calmed and reached out for Heero with is paws. Heero cradled Duo in his arms, as the fox-ling snuggled into in chest and putting his head in Heero's shirt. Heero was a little surprised but covered it well.

"How can you treat him like that?" Heero snapped, feeling that he needed to address this. Wufei looked at Heero then looked down. "If I remembers correctly Wufei you, yourself, are only barely over two turns." Wufei blushed sheepishly.

"I-I don't know what came over me. I can't stand the site of weakness." He admitted. Heero glared at the dragon.

"What a justice oriented dragon you are. I thought Yin and Yang where a balance. Obviously yours has been thrown off." Heero said, that got Wufei's full attention. "To pick on someone who may have been weaker then you. Calling him names, and insulting him."

"Well, it looked like Duo was kicking Wufei's ass to me." Treize added in. Heero tried to hide his smile. Treize was right. Heero and Treize had pulled them apart just as Duo's dangerous jaws were about to close around Wufei's neck. Heero noticed that the dragon realized this, he rubbed his neck, Heero noticed the small cut there. /Guess Duo was closer then I thought./ Heero thought.

Wufei turned and walked back into the palace. Heero noticed the weight shifting in his arms and moved so that he was cradling Duo, instead of the black fox. To his surprise Duo was asleep. Again. Treize chuckled at the sight.

"You truly have a treasure there Heero. Once he regains all his energy and strength back, I'm sure he'll make you one proud mate." Treize said. Heero almost choked. Treize laughed and started walking away. "It's dinner time, let's go and eat." Heero shook his head and followed the eagle back into the palace.

Wufei was waiting for them once they where inside. He bowed low to Heero.

"I am truly sorry. I have lost sight of my paths when my family was destroyed. I will apologize to Duo when he wakes." Wufei said.

"It's okay Wufei, I heard you." Duo said, not opening his eyes. Heero laughed, the sly little creature in his arms had been faking sleep and Heero hadn't even noticed. This fox-ling was going to test all of his abilities, he was sure of that. "And you don't have to apologize; I know a little of what you're going through." Duo snuggled closer to Heero and didn't say anything else. Wufei bowed again and walked away. "Plus, now I know I can kick your ass." Duo added.

Heero's shoot wide open and he watched as Wufei stocked back to them.

"Duo, I could kick you ass any day." Wufei said.

"You wish, Wuffers." Wufei turned a very nice shade of pissed red and seemed to steam with anger.

"That is not my name…and is that a challenge…I'll have you know I've trained with the best dragons, and was taught by-"

"Like you said, any day, Wuffers." Duo still had his eyes closed and his nose was slightly in the air. Wufei stammered for a moment before stocking off towards the dinning room. Treize and Heero just looked at each other.

"I like him, he's fun." Duo said. Heero smiled tightly at the Kitsune's remark.

"Maybe it's not a good idea so piss him off Duo." Heero said. Duo just laughed lightly.

"That's the first time in four months that I've seen that dragon loose his temper like that." Treize add, before the three of them went to the dinning room.

-  
Wufei will get better, he's upset too for given reasons, but I think it's cute when Duo and Wufei are at it. So let me know what you all think.

(1)Means Celestial Fox, Hmmm a hint as to WHAT exactly Duo is. Bwahahahahahahahahaha (2)There more civil then your normal animals. (3) vixen-female vix-male (or dog, tods, or reynalds) Babies-pup, kits, or cubs, and a group is called a Skulk (4) This is a stuttering, throaty noise made at aggressive encounters. It is most frequently heard in the courting season, or when kits are at play. 


	7. Competition

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble.

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

**Notes: Okay I think I messed up so I should clear it up. My sister pointed out to me that I may have confused someone. I told everyone that this stories time line is somewhere near ours, meaning they have computers and cars and technology, though because of things like healers, there's no need for certain things. And so I said in the first and second chapter that Duo was in a cage or carriage, it's one of those cages in the back of a jeep, the ones poachers and hunters use. The ones that hold wild animals. I call them carriages in real life anyway, so I didn't need to pointed out that their Jeeps, but considering the type of story this is I was just clearing up what I meant now, sorry for any confusion and it you have any questions I'll answer them.**

Gami1x2: I'm glade to see everyone likes this story. Hope you continue to like, as long as I don't have any interference with ScythedWing and Shinii. Lol. Oh and Wufei is about the size of your arm. He's small because he's two turns. The older they get the larger they get. So for now and a few more years to come, Duo can kick his ass. LoL.

Chapter Seven: Competition

Heero set Duo on the ground so that he could walk the rest of the, very little, distance to the dinning hall. To his surprise Duo pouted but didn't say anything, just moved to stand closer to Heero, clutching his arm lightly. Heero knew Duo was still a little nervous, but it was helping Duo to realize that the Palace and the Preserve were full of animals like him. In fact, other then Sally, Quatre, the Maganac, grass elves, and himself, the residence here where all animals. But memories and experiences don't go away in a matter of hours. They where just turning the corner to see Rashid and Otto.

The two of them where talking just outside the hall looking a little flushed, Heero guessed that they had been running around the city looking for Mueller. And he was right, by the fact that Rashid looked pissed, that Mueller had gotten away. But he already knew that Quatre had told him that earlier. /Maybe they had a sighting or something?/

"Rashid, any good news." Heero asked, once they where close enough. Rashid looked at Duo with concerned eyes. Not wanting to say anything that would scare the already timid creature. "It's okay he already knows Mueller escaped."

"Well it would seem that Mueller has joined up with Alex. Someone in town said they say Alex help Mueller leave town, and know Alex is gone." Rashid said. "And to top everything off, Nikol was knocked out and the rest of Mueller's little helpers disappeared. Nikol will be okay, thanks to Sally." Rashid said. Heero had been right. Rashid was red with anger, sweating from running around the town all day, and tired of humans in general.

"A human knocked out one of your Behemoth Maganac, there must be more to this." Heero said. Rashid nodded. "Well talk about this later, right now, and right here isn't the best of times or places. Well meet tomorrow night in Quatre's study."

"Yes, Master Heero." Rashid said. Then he smiled and knelt down so that he was eye level with Duo. "And I see that you're doing better. I'm glad." He said. He held out his hand for Duo's. "My name is Rashid; I'm Behemoth Leader of the Maganac, second in command third in command under Heero." Rashid said. Duo looked up at Heero. Seeing Heero nod, Duo put a trembling paw into the large mans hand. Rashid closed his hand over Duo and shook it lightly, being careful not to hurt Duo. Duo knew that this man had enough force to crush his bones with little force.

"Duo." Duo said quietly. Rashid closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's been a pleasure, Duo. Are you joining us tonight, for dinner?" Duo nodded. "Very good. Let us go then." Rashid stood up straight and opened the door for them, before entering himself.

Duo again was amazed again. The hall was huge. Though it was decorated about the same as the rest of the palace, it was larger and the roof was made from glass, stain to display different creatures. But what Duo thought was the most fascinating was the center piece hanging from the ceiling. A large owl carved from white ivory, with such detailed that it looked like it was a living owl frozen in time. In the Owl's large talons it was holding a thick ring that held the chandelier. A fox was holding the other end of the ring in its mouth, while animals where surrounding it, holding torches of fire (that where actually burning) in there claws, mouths, talons. Duo turned to Heero.

"Hey, Heero that Owl up there looks like-." Heero covered Duo's mouth to make him stop talking.

"No one else knows, only you. Not even Quatre." Heero whispered. Duo nodded. Heero smiled and removed his hand. "Sorry." He said. Duo just smiled and shrugged. Heero looked up and say that some of the people near by where looking at him. "What!" He snapped out. They all went back to their own conversations.

Heero lead Duo towards the front of the table where Quatre was sitting with Trowa just to his right. Heero took his seat to Quatre's left and Duo sat next to him, while Zechs and Treize sat next to Duo and Wufei sat net to Trowa, directly across from Duo. A woman that Duo didn't know sat next to Wufei, and another sat next to her.

"Duo, these two ladies are Sally and Catherine. Sally's our Palace Healer, while Sally is out Physical Education instructor. She'll keep you in perfect shape." Quatre said. Sally, the one closes to Wufei spoke first.

"It's nice to see that you're okay Duo. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Sally said kindly.

"Yeah, Duo everyone is this place will be whiling to help another out, as long as your kind. And no being sad, okay, you have to smile." Catharine turned to wink at her brother. Trowa rolled his eyes and looked back at Quatre. Catherine just laughed and went into talking with Dorothy, who had just sat down next to her.

"Duo I want you to stick with meats for a while. Their will be many other foods out on the table, but since you're use to the meats it'll help you get back on your feet." Quatre said.

"Mom, use to make Solo, me and Trio eat fruit and vegetables too, she says that they keep stomach aches away." Duo said. Quatre smiled.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have those too if you'd like, just stay away from things you've never had before, until your perfectly healthy again. Agreed?" Quatre said sternly. Duo nodded. Quatre smiled and went back to talking with Trowa.

That's when Duo noticed that the elves where bringing out the food. Lot's of food, Duo's mouth watered greatly at the smells. Then a wave on anxiety hit Duo and he looked at Heero.

"Is something wrong?" Heero asked, putting a nice serving of meat on Duo's plate, then his own. Duo didn't answer, not sure home to put his questions into formation. He looked at Heero's hand, holding a small object with four prongs on them, then raised his paws. He noticed Wufei laugh a little. And turned to glare at him. And he noted how Wufei's hands, though black and scaly, had thumbs, while his own black paws had dew claws set an inch and a half where your thumb would be. He growled at Wufei which made him laugh even harder. Heero just looked confused, and no one else seemed to notice what was happening.

"Aw, is the little fox having trouble using a fork?" Wufei said. He couldn't help it. He felt comfortable teasing the little fox-ling. Duo put his paws on the table and glared at Wufei dangerously. Wufei didn't flinch. Heero then realized the problem and cut Duo's food up so it would be easier for him to swallow. Though Duo didn't notice.

"Yeah, well I could eat my food faster then you without the…fork." Duo said. He knew it wasn't the best comeback, but it would have to work. And to his little surprise, it did.

"Are you challenging me, fox cub?" Wufei growled out. Everyone was looking at them now.

"If I was challenging you dragon whelp, I wouldn't be giving myself much competition, now would I?" Duo said with a smile. Wufei was turning red again.

"Oh you think so?" Wufei said, Duo just laughed at the lame comeback. "You on fox cub."

And with that said Duo changed into his fox form and started inhaling his food. Not even chewing it or savoring the taste that the cook worked so hard to put in it. Wufei was doing his best to eat the food, but unfortunately for him he had to cut it other wise he would have choked. The foxes mouth and throat being bigger and use to the faster eater, you know competition for food amongst three brothers gets a little tough during the drought seasons. Duo finished his plate first, by far.

"That was an unfair challenge." Wufei yelled out. Everyone in the room had gone back to there food.

"Well, it's not my fault, you took the bait. If you knew it was unfair you should have just closed your mouth and shut up." Duo braked back, laughing.

"I think these two will fit in quiet well." Quatre said to both Trowa and Wufei. The three of them looked down the table and had to nod in agreement.

Sally and Treize were in a heated conversation about which herbs would taste better on fish, rose or garlic, Sally trying to tell Treize that roses where not a herb. Catherine was talking with Zechs about how hunting in a pack was just as good as hunting alone, though when you hunt alone you don't have to share, Zechs said something about pecking order, though Catherine said that Puma's had no pecking order. Dorothy was Mariemaia where arguing over the last pot sticker and who deserved it; Dorothy's excuse: 'because I'll ram you hard in the ass unless I get it; May's comeback: 'I'll fly away with it so you can't.' Further down Relena and Heldi where arguing about whether foxes, or elves (not knowing what Heero was completely) where hotter. Heero thought he heard Heldi say: 'Kitsune's are commonly known to represent lovers, and Heero was a serious warrior with little emotional feeling towards other.' He had to smile at that. /How wrong you are Heldi, Duo makes me feel./ He mentally punched himself but asked Duo if he would like more meat.

"Competition seems to run in the family." Quatre said. He had always thought of the animals as his family. They, all but Trowa, where considered his children. Being a Soul Bearer, that is what they truly were anyway.

After dinner was over Heero and Duo retired into his room. It was late, a little past eleven. Dinner had taken longer then normal because everyone wanted to ask Duo questions and Duo was having fun answering him. It seems that foxes truly where sly, because no one knew that much about them. Duo had politely refused to answer some questions. Letting everyone know that they where fox secrets and only a fox can know them. Heero was happy that Duo seemed to like it here, though every time he mentioned his home his eyes softened a bit, but immediately brightened at the funny stories he told or was told about.

"Is dinner always that exhaustingly fun?" Duo asked. Heero laughed and nodded.

"Maybe not that long, but not boring." Heero took off his cloths and replaced them with cloths to sleep in. He noticed that Duo watched him again, and smiled. /Maybe I'm hoping to much./ He thought. He yawned when he saw Duo yawn, and laughed. Duo laughed and lunged and Heero again. "Are you going to attack my every time I get dressed?" Heero asked putting Duo in a playful head lock.

"Not if you promise to stay undressed." Duo said, and pulled him out of Heero loosened grip. Heero was blushed, and had gone into shock over what Duo had said. Duo pounced him, bring Heero back to reality. Duo was leaning over him, eye to eye, then without warning Duo licked Heero's nose and got off him. Heero sat up and watched as Duo started struggling with his own cloths. He managed to force his shirt off over his head. But Heero stopped him from taking his pants off.

"You take them off and you get a bath." Heero warned. /I don't think I can handle seeing you naked right now, Duo./ Heero said. True he had bathed the fox-ling, dressed him, and had even dried to his whole body with a towel. He had already seen him naked. But know there was something different, he felt that it would be wrong to see him naked, with these feelings right now. Duo pouted but smiled and pulled Heero off his feet, tugging on his shirt with his teeth. After a moment of fighting (playfully) on the ground, Heero stood and went to his bed.

"It's time for bed Duo, we can play more tomorrow." Heero said. "I had the elves bring in another bed for you. It's over there." Heero said, pointing to the bed, it was smaller then Heero's only because a bigger one wouldn't fit and leave roaming room left. Heero watched Duo climb into the bed and curl up under the sheets. Heero sighed and got into his own bed. Turning the light off next to his bed.

He had only been lying there for a few minutes when he felt his bed shift. He didn't move however and foreign sleep, cracking one eye open. He found himself watching Duo crawl up and under his sheets and back up so that his head was the only thing popping out of the blankets. Heero smiled. Then both eyes shot open when Duo wrapped himself around Heero, resting his head on Heero's chest and quickly falling asleep. Heero smiled even more and wrapped his arm around Duo. And soon both of them where asleep, cuddling close together. Duo's fear all but nil. Heero's heart felt warm, this was what he needed.

---------------

Yeah, things are going to heat up know relationship wise, and danger wise. Hmm, Alex and Mueller, wonder what their up too.

Please Review…Thanks


	8. Concepts

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: okay since I've made Duo and Heero pretty much hooked at the hip, I think it's time to start getting to story into some climaxes here, and no I don't mean the lemon sort…well not completely... no actually yeah **LEMON AHEAD** (not Duo and Heero, though close) Lol. On with the story.

Chapter Eight: Concepts

Mueller sat in the dark, chained to a chair. The sounds of dripping water could be heard but not seen. He opened and closes his mouth, needing water, and he couldn't open his eye dew to his swollen cheeks, and broken nose. The door opened and Mueller looked up the best he could. Alex and another man he didn't recognize where standing in the door way. Alex took a step forward.

"You see Mueller I have taught my men how to really beat a person. How to really break there spirit. So I want you to tell me where the little black fox is." Alex said with a smile.

"I already told you, we caught the blond fox. The Black one got away with the bitch." Mueller spat out. Alex slapped him hard, causing his head to turn to the side, teeth rattling. Mueller spit on of them out. Alex forced his head back up by the chin.

"You see Mueller I know you're lying to me. I went to this little forest of yours and I saw the little kits, a blond one and a red one, the vixen was brown, there was no black furred kit, nor a vix, so I want to know where the little devil is." Alex said.

"It died on the way to the preserve." Mueller lied again. Alex laughed.

"I was hoping to keep you alive, Mueller. I was giving you a chance to redeem yourself. But I guess you don't want to. You see you little crew told me what happened. That the little goat boy Otto stopped you from killing the fox and got you all throw into Quatre's cells. So I guess I have no use for you." Alex said. Mueller saw the large pointed Doberman ear pin back against Alex's head and with little force Alex took Mueller's chin and pushed his head back, snapping Mueller's neck. "Feed him to the puppies." Alex ordered leaving the room.

-  
(A week later)

"Duo!" Heero called out looking around the large room. There were shadows everywhere. Dark enough to hide the foxes black fur. Heero smiled. Duo was getting a lot better at hiding himself. Heero thought he saw something move and turned, catching just the tip of Duo's tail. He headed for that shadow but found nothing.

At the moment, Heero was teaching Duo to hone in on his stealth abilities. Heero found earlier in the week that Duo was very cunning already. Able to trick Wufei into almost complete madness. Stump Treize with a single question. And cause Dorothy to re think her born battle instinct. He had even made Zechs think that a fox could out run a wolf by simple slipping into a shadow and making the short cut, so that when Zechs turned the corner he saw Duo and thought that Duo had been ahead of him the whole time. Though later Duo admitted to it.

Duo has also proven the fact the Kitsune's where in fact lovers. For he loved everything and everyone, well almost. He seemed to make everyone laugh, and always had a reason to make people stop crying, or in some cases, stop ranting.

Heero felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. No one was there. Now Duo was playing with him. Heero smiled and reached his hand out to the side, barely touching a furry paw before it disappeared, but know Heero knew where Duo was and snatched him from the shadow. Duo came out laughing and giggling.

"You caught me, your it." Heero laughed. Duo had always thought his training was a game. Duo couldn't help it and Heero couldn't blame him. After all cubs, not matter what type of predator, learned how to fight and hunt through playing.

Duo was also picking up on reading quickly. He already knew the alphabet and was learning to read words by the time three days had passed. Duo seemed to be a wiz at numbers and seemed to like them too. Heero, to toughen Duo's lesions, started teaching Duo Japanese and Chinese, and once those where mastered planned on moving on to other languages. Duo seemed to be gaining the information like a sponge.

Someday's Heero would find a fox and a dragon fighting, and an eagle and a wolf, trying desperately to break it up. But when they did and they calmed down, they where laughing. Of course both Duo and Wufei would come out with scratches and bruises. Sally happily took care of those. But the seemingly bad fights seemed to be good play and stress relief for both of them, so Heero never interfered. He did once however when Duo had Wufei's neck in his mouth and was not backing away, though Wufei had taken it a bit too far, insulting Duo's family. But had quickly apologized and asked if he could make up for the insult.

In the secrets of there own room though, things had been getting a little uncomfortable. Heero wanted to tell Duo how he felt but he was scared it would scare the fox. But sometimes Heero wasn't so sure. Like now. Duo had lifted Heero's shirt up and was licking his skin.

"Duo, stop." Heero said, laughing a bit. It did tickle. Then Duo got a little more aggressive when Heero tried to push him away. He wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and wouldn't let go, still licking Heero's skin. When the tongue ran over a nipple, Heero jerked but didn't push Duo away. He knew he should, he knew Duo probably didn't know what he was doing to Heero, probably just licking him like he would one of his brothers, but Heero couldn't help it, he liked the feeling to much. But when Duo went lower and tried to pull Heero's pants off, Heero scrambled away from Duo and pulled his shirt down. "Duo I said to stop." Heero said firmly.

"I'm sorry… I just… I…" Duo got up and ran from the room. Heero didn't hesitate to run after him, but once he got out into the all Duo was already gone. Heero sighed and went to his own room. Duo would either be there or hiding somewhere until he was ready to come out.  
---------

Duo ran into Quatre's study. Quatre looked up surprised and found Duo crying. He got up and hugged the boy soothing him.

"It's okay Duo, what's wrong." Quatre asked. Petting Duo's hair, and rocking him back and forth.

"I think I mad Heero mad." Duo said.

"Why do you say that, what happened?" Quatre knew it would take a lot for Duo to get Heero mad. Sure Duo fought Heero tooth and nail for baths, and usually Heero came out wet and soapy, but that hardly pissed him off. Other then that there were no other reasons Quatre could think of, that Duo could do.

"We were in the training room, and he got me, I told him he was it, but he didn't seem to hear me. So I lifted his shirt and licked him, meaning to bring him out of his thoughts…but I liked licking him." Duo said, blushing slightly. Quatre laughed a little.

"Well I hardly see how that would get Heero mad. He likes you Duo." Quatre said.

"I know he likes me, but when he told me to stop I didn't I continues to lick him, I was going to…" Duo hesitated. "I was going to lick him lower but he pushed me off and yelled at me." Duo said in a rush of air. Quatre caught it though and laughed again.

"Duo I can't help you." Quatre said. Pushing Duo away, not roughly. Duo looked at him confused. "Heero likes you Duo, I suggest you go back and tell him that you like him."

"I don't like him." Duo said. Quatre's eyes widened.

"What?" Duo smiled.

"I don't 'like' him…I don't think I ever did.' Duo said. Quatre smiled again.

"Oh, well maybe you should go tell him you love him then." Quatre said.

"Quatre, I've never like the vixen, and I've never felt this way towards another fox, but I know Heero's not a fox. Is it okay?" Quatre raised an eye brow at Duo's stumbling words.

"Are you asking if it's okay to love the Elf even if he's not a fox?" Quatre asked back. Duo nodded. Quatre smiled. "Duo, you are more then just a fox. A normal fox wouldn't have these feeling for another animal. But you're a Fox Creature, meaning you can mate with what ever you want. Duo there's nothing immoral about love." Quatre said. Now was Duo's turn to look confused. "A wild animal fox will not fall in love with a bird (analogy was purely coincidence on Quatre's part), they see it as prey, but a Fox Creature could fall in love with a Bird creature. Just like a human can fall in love with an elf. All Creatures are the same animal, just different Breeds. Is any of this making since, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"No, but I'm just going to say that I get the point. I guess it means that it's okay that I love Heero." Duo said with a wide smile. Quatre shook his head with a smile and laughed as Duo left his office.

'I remember when I was like that."

"You where never like that, Trowa." Quatre said, Trowa stepped out of the shadows and kissed Quatre passionately before sitting down on the desk.

"Maybe not that confused, but I can remember when I was that young, and love was new to me. I think it happened similar to Duo and Heero. Me and you I mean." Qautre laughed a little.

"Hardly. If I remember correctly, I was on my way to class and you pulled me into your room and…" Quatre was cut off by Trowa's kisses. Then Trowa's rough tongue was licking his neck. "Yes, something like you're doing know."

"It's not a predators fault when he falls in love with something very delicious, and only wants more (lick) and more (lick) and more. (lick, lick). Quatre moaned and pulled Trowa closer, Trowa's large paws roaming under Quatre's shirt, his nails ever so gentle running along Quatre's skin without scratching the deliciously pale skin. Meanwhile Quatre was nibbling on Trowa's ear.

Qautre firmly pushed Trowa onto his back and started working his way down Trowa's body, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Though he passed his nipples and didn't waste any time at Trowa's bellybutton. He pulled Trowa's pants down as he went and swallowed Trowa all the way into his mouth.

Trowa jerked as Quatre double assaulted him. With the warm mouth and quick fingers working to prepare the ecstasy drugged (not literally) Puma. Trowa mentally thought how much better this was then cat nip, something he had once told Quatre was the absolute best. Quatre's fingers hit Trowa's special spot and Trowa reached his climax, Quatre swallowing it all.

Quatre removed his mouth, but Trowa barely had time to think about it before Quatre was pushing himself into Trowa, slowly. He quickened his pace once he was in and didn't take long for him to explode inside Trowa, his hand pumping Trowa's, once again, hardening cock. Trowa cam a second time, this time quicker then the first and nearly passed out.

Quatre carefully pulled out and kissed Trowa passionately.

"That wasn't fair. It was my turn." Trowa said with a smile. Kissing Quatre back.

"Sorry, love, but you started it." Quatre said, teasingly.

-----------

Duo was about to open the door to Quatre's office again, but decided against it when he heard a loan moan. Instead he decided to ignore his question and just talk to Heero. He would just have to do what he thought was right and see if Heero thought it was right too. So with a HUGE smile on his face he made his way down the hall to his and Heero's room. Ignoring Wufei's remark about looking like a fool, as he passed him. Which cause Wufei to stare for a moment before turning in the opposite direction; maybe the fox was up to something and didn't hear him.

-----------

Bwhahahahahaha Sorry. Have to cut it there. Maybe I should make you all wait until tomorrow to see what Duo's going to go do…or I could just post it know. I mean I have it done…Sorry the 4x3 scene was a little short and really quick, but this is a focus on 1x2 not 4x3. Please Review…


	9. Feelings

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. 

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.  
Gami1x2: I hope you like…Another **LEMON** ahead.

Chapter Nine: Feelings.

"Sir, it would seem, your little target is hanging around Heero Yuy." Alex sighed in frustration.

"That's not going to be good. Yuy is extremely powerful. Keep watching them, let me know if there ever apart and for how long, and if it's a regular thing. Where going to have to try to take him without Heero there, otherwise we won't have a chance." Alex said. The man nodded and left. Alex slammed his fist on the desk and screamed through clenched teeth. Mueller had messed up big time. He had told Mueller to bring the fox to him, not to the preserve.

"Is everything okay?"

"No Trant, it's not. I killed that stupid Owl, and now I can't get a hold of the damn fox." Ales said, fingering the White feathers tied at his waste. "They said the Owl would be the hardest to hunt and kill, but he was easy. And now two hundred years had passes and I CAN'T EVEN KILL THE DAMN FOX. I WANT THAT TAIL." Alex screamed. Trant left quickly. When the Doberman got mad he tended to kill.

-----------

Duo entered his room and saw Heero relaxing on the bed with a book in his hands. Heero sat up and put the book on the bed side table, watching Duo. Duo walked over to Heero and sat on the bed.

"Duo I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Heero said. Pulling Duo into his lab, and hugging him tightly. Duo hugged him back and remained quiet for a moment. When Heero pulled away and moved Duo so he could stand and walked over to the desk. He grabbed a rose and handed it to Duo. "Treize told me that roses made everyone feel better." Heero said. Duo smiled, and looked up at Heero. Then he lunged at Heero, knocking him to the ground. Rose forgotten on the bed.

Heero would have said something but found lips locked over his. Heero was about to push Duo away. It wasn't that he didn't want this. He didn't want Duo to hurt himself. He was afraid that Duo was still only being playful. /But this doesn't seem very 'playful'./ Heero thought, then Duo's tongue slipped into his mouth, and Heero spared tongues with him. Wrapping his arms around Duo's neck. Duo pulled away and started nipping and licking at Heero's neck. /No, this wasn't playful, this is passion./ Heero thought as Duo was nibbling his slightly pointed ears.

"Duo?" Heero said quietly. Duo looked up and into Heero's eyes. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. You understand what you're doing, right?" Heero said, feeling a little more then awkward at asking the question.

"Heero, I love you." Duo whispered in his ear. Heero shuddered and stood up picking the startled Duo up and carrying him to the bed. Heero gently lowered Duo to the bed. And kissed his lips lightly, before moving down to Duo neck. He gently kissed Duo's neck working his way to the color of his shirt. As he removed the buttons and kissed the newly exposed skin. He could feel Duo shuddering at every touch, and his little moans where like candy to his ears.

Once Duo's nipples where uncovered Heero spent a moment at each one, sucking and licked, leaving with a little bit on them, before trailing further down to Duo's stomach. Duo's stomach fluttered at the touches and he giggled a little. Heero quickly removed Duo's pants and trailed kissed from his ankles to the insides of his thigh, ignoring Duo's swollen member. Heero removed his own shirts and pants quickly and worked his way back up Duo's body. He was laying between Duo's slightly bent legs, the members rubbing slightly, causing each one to moan deeply.

"Duo, I love you, more then any words could define. I don't want to hurt you." Heero said. Duo looked at Heero, nothing in his eyes but love and passion.

"You won't I need you. I've needed you since I got here. I love you with every inch of my heart." Duo said licking Heero's nose, lightly. That's when Duo felt the cold wet finger push into him. He winced, but moaned too. The finger was moving back and forth before another was added.

"Heero!" Duo gasped. Heero smiled, he had found Duo's special spot. He added a third finger. Duo winced again, but the pain soon left and he was withering in pleasure. Heero with drew his fingers. Duo pouted, which made Heero laughed. He kissed Duo's pouted lips so that he could distract Duo a little. But once Heero was pushing his member into Duo the fox-ling pulled away and gasped, not in pain, but is pleaser, he arched his back and let out a loud moan. Heero began his rhythm of rocking back and forth, Duo rocking with him.

Heero's hand moved down to Duo's own member and began pumping it. Until they both felt them selves loosing control. Heero moved fast and harder, Duo's paws roaming over Heero's body, slightly scratching him, but only leaving white scratching (the ones that don't break skin). Together the two climaxed, yelling the others name. Heero collapsed just to the side of Duo, not wanting to crush his little fox. /Yes, HIS little fox. Its fitting./ he thought as he looked at the panting Duo. Duo turned in Heero's arms and snuggled into him.

"I love you." Duo said his voice quiet.

"As I you, forever." Heero said, kissing his forehead. And together the two of them feel asleep.

---------------(dream of both Heero and Duo)---------------

The was a black fox running quickly through a meadow. . .

A white Owl flying high in the sky. . .

The fox looks up, barking a few times . . .

A loud hoot in acknowledgement. . .

The fox comes to the top of a hill and sits there watching the owl fly around before heading for him. . .

The owl grabs a talon full of fox ear playfully. . .

The Fox bats at him "wow-wow-wow"-ing in happiness(1)

Another hoot. . .

Then a blinding white light. The fox turns the head and the Owl lands in front of the fox protectively. . .

Before them stands an Elf, though he had wings, two pair, one black, one White. He smiled at them, and began to speak. His voice was mystical and sounded this an instrument of music:

Si volaer sys, si vaestal shaesi maraesaer Ber tyr'r paer shor tia vys caes maraesaer Mai Ai car selaer air eirdae, thys bai oli sai mi Ai por'r shal eileili sai shal sai jhyli ti

Sher sael o tasti, sholol os tandros ci O tasaer ti shor os aer, tal'r o mi O myli tia caes shael o myli tia myr Ai eiraer teiraer cyrn Ai tyr aelaes shi shyli

Sher byrn Ai's byr shysor, o'r eilar shi saesi Thys oli ail tia jhori, Ai'r cali mysti sai tasi O shyl'r shael tia caes, o'r caer tael air mai Sar thys byrn, os jhyli, si shyli shys tal cyrn

Thys jhori eil paer, air orn eil thys

Translation:

The pieces torn, the remains were scattered Just couldn't deal with my poor heart shattered So had tucked it away, for no one to see Didn't want anyone to want to love me

But then you came, wielding your magic key You charmed me with your eyes, can't you see You stole my heart when you stole my soul I asked myself how I could ever be whole

But now I'm not worried, you'll always be there For once in my life, I'll have some to care You won't break my heart, you'll help mend it so That for now, our love, the whole world can know (2)

For life and death, is owl and fox.

The light clears and the body of Heero and Duo are left behind on the hill, sleeping peacefully in each others arms, there hearts and souls intertwined forever. . .

-------------------

Sorry for the short chapter…hope it wasn't too corny. Lol.

(1) The best-known vulpine noise is a sort of barking that spans three to five syllables (2) I found this poem on-line, I didn't create it though I wish I did. lol


	10. Plans

-1Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble.

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: Hey, so I had a question from Wind Dancer 1981. So I'll answer it. I am 21 years old, and have loved anime since I can remember. I have finished high school, and am currently about to finish my 3rd year of collage. I am studying art. Art history, and any art class I can take, while at the same time getting my degree for teaching…Art LoL. Anyway I am currently working at a hotel during the graveyard shift and since this hotel is only three months old it is relatively dead during 12 am to 8 am at which I write and study for school. I also own my a third in a Business, the other two being my friends. The business is called 4 3 2, and it is a comic book publishing company. Though we have not gotten our feet off the ground yet we plan to in less then a year with our fist comic book Fire Fish. I am currently living with my mom step dad, two sisters 18, 8, and my brother, 2, saving up to buy a home and a place for our company to root. I have tried the living on my own thing and I enjoy it, but I want a house not an apartment. I have two dogs, Rooster and Aystin, a turtle named Gami. I did have five fish, Scythe, Wing, Heavy, Sand, Nataku, but Wing died a few days ago, proudly to say of old age. I have a parrot named Sai, and a Farret named Kazuki. I sadly don't have a boy friend, but two very special friends that I love dearly. If anyone would like to see our comic book visit We also have a myspace account and a Live journal Community. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like to know about me or the stories. Thanks for the reviews.

---------------------------oooo--------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Plans

Alex stood by the window looking out over the valley before him. In the distance he could see the Palace and to right side the wide acres of the Preserve. Filled with small houses, burrows, and nests, allowing the creatures who lived there to live as they wished. Alex had always wondered how the large preserve could imitate every climate on earth. There was a doom in the far back, golden sands and a supreme heating system allowed the small desert to flourish in the lush valley lands. Around the desert doom surrounded thick forests and woods. With small rocky mountains creating cliffs and caves, at points the forest thickened even more and Alex had watched many, many years ago when the watering system had been updated to accommodate the creatures in a tropical setting. There was another dome on the other side of the forest, this one usually frosted over, the cooling system another great invention from the Soul Bearers of Winner Preserve, this causing Arctic conditions. The rest of the Preserve was covered in meadows, swamps, and marshes. Separating the Preserve and the Palace from the main city was a rather large river, three bridges connecting them together, around the back and to the left was the ocean. The Palace sat on high rocky cliffs over the ocean and seemed to dominate the horizon like a white crystal. Alex glared and studied the fortress like he did so very often.

"What are you liking about?" A voice came from behind him. He didn't answer right away. He turned and looked at Trant with narrow eyes.

"You where sure they are never separate?" Alex asked. Trant nodded.

"Yes, for five weeks now. They have done nothing without the other, when the fox is training it's with Heero and when Heero is in meetings the fox is in the room with him." Trant explained. Alex turned back to the window.

"Then I think it's time for plan B. It he can't be taken unnoticed, then the whole Palace will fall. I want you to find every willing creature and human who will go up against the Palace. And I want you to go back and find weak spots and secret passage ways. I'll give you another month, then we'll attack." Alex had a smile on his face that scared Trant. He secretly wished the Mueller was there leader still. If that was the case then at least Mueller would have given up on the fox weeks ago. Trant left Alex to his mad thinking. The Dobermans head was on backwards of something, he thought as he left.

-------------------

Zechs looked behind him but saw nothing so continued to walk down the hall reading him book. After a few steps he looked behind him again. But there was nothing. /someone's fallowing me./ Zechs thought. He narrowed his eyes and turned back forward only to fall back wards and land on his but. Duo was standing there, smiling.

"Don't do that!" Zechs yelled out standing up. "I couldn't even smell you." Zechs said. Duo laughed.

"That's because I wasn't fallowing you, I was walking ahead of you and watching you." Duo laughed again. "Heero told me to practice on others around the palace, he said that if I could trick everyone here then I was good enough. Though he said I'll have to practice every day to stay good enough." Duo pouted at the last part.

"How many of us have you tricked so far, little Myobu?" Zechs said smiling. They started walking down the hall, toward the dinning room. Lunch was going to be served shortly. He noticed Duo blush, then smile. "Trowa and Quatre, at the same time, trust my you don't want details." They laughed at that, Zechs knew exactly was Duo was talking about. "I got Wufei when he was trying to get a book down from a high shelf. I got Sally, and Relena. Dorothy was easy. Heldi was a little harder but in the end I got her. I have yet to find Treize and May though." Duo said. "The Maganac where two easy." Zechs laughed.

"And I bet you use your cunning to tell how to trick was all too. I mean I couldn't smell you, because the breeze from the air conditioners was blowing air ahead of me. So I'm just guessing that you could probably sneak up on anything know." Zechs said.

"We'll see I have yet to sneak up on a bird, and I can't find Catharine anywhere either, come to thing of it." Duo said.

"Oh, well Catherine probably went onto the preserve to see her family. She's got two children, each with a mate." Zechs said. Duo nodded.

"Well I'll be seeing you, Zechs, Heero's waiting for me." Duo said, pointing to Heero as they entered the dinning hall.

"Have a nice day, Duo." Zechs said, kissing the fox-lings for head. Duo bounded away and practically knocked Heero out of his chair. Zechs smiled warmly at the smile he saw spread across the usually emotionless embodied soul. Suddenly arms wrapped around Zechs and he jumped again. Turning to see a laughing Treize.

"Jumpy today?" Treize asked.

"I just had quiet a fright with Duo, almost scared me to death. You better watch out your next on his list." Zechs warned, by warning Treize maybe he could challenge the fox boy a little.

"Oh, is that so, we shall see." Treize said. He leaned forward but loud yelling caught their attention.

"Duo! That's my roll." Wufei yelled out. Duo licked the roll and handed it towards Wufei. Who to the surprise of everyone else grabbed it and ate it.

"Wufei! I licked it, it was mine." Duo yelled back.

"Then next time don't offer it to me." Wufei said with a smug smile.

"Oh yeah well I got something for yea!" Duo said with a wicked smile.

"And what might that be?' Wufei asked, trying to hide his curiosity. Duo leaned over the table and licked Wufei.

"Know your mine too." Duo laughed.

"DUO!" Heero yelled out. Duo smiled and turned toward Heero licking him too.

"And you too."

"DUO!!" Wufei screamed in outrage, wiping his face clean of the foxes saliva. Wufei's dragon body lunged forward knocking Duo from the chair, and for the millionth time since Duo and Wufei had meat there was a large ball of fur and scales, small growls, and playful barks. Heero put his head in his hand and sighed. He cracked open an eye and watched the two with a smile. They where like siblings, the way they fought and played like this. Never truly getting along, but never honesty hating each other.

Heero finally pulled the two apart. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to finish my lunch." Heero said.

"What's stopping you, Yuy?" Wufei asked sarcastically. And got a paw in the face for it He thwacked Duo in the back of the head with his tail. Duo changed back into his true form, as did Wufei and went to there chairs. Heero shook his head and started eating. Smile still firmly in place.

"You know, I think those two were a good addition." Zechs said, pulling Treize the rest f the way into a passionate kiss.

--------------ooooooooo----------------

"Duo would you take a bath if I took one with you?" Heero asked, his cloths already soaked. Duo stopped struggling and looked at Heero. He thought for a moment then nodded.

"Though I kinda liked giving you a hard time." Duo said with a sly smile and Heero undressed and got into the tub with Duo. Heero laughed and Pulled Duo to his chest. Both relaxed in the warm water, though Heero could feel Duo was still a little tense.

"Why do you hate baths so much Duo?" Heero asked, stroking the fox-lings wet hair.

"Promise you won't laugh." Duo said in a huffed voice.

"I promise.' Heero said. Duo sighed again and remained quiet for a moment.

"I can't swim." Duo said quietly. "Mom, well she tried to teach me. Solo, and Trio got it well, almost natural at it. But I could never do it. And one time we were playing near the river and I slipped in. Trio ran to get Mom, and Solo tried to save me, but the current I ended up in was too strong for him. When mom got there she ended up having to save both of us." Duo said. "I don't seem to have good luck with water. I was also caught near the river." Heero remained silent for a moment.

"If you want I can teach you to swim?" Heero asked. Duo shook his head.

"Naw. I'm good at everything else, I won't be able to swim." Duo said. Heero noticed that Duo was a little more relaxed though.

"Well then, I'll always be there with you, so that you can feel safe when your near the water okay, and trust me Duo you are to large and old to drown in a tub." Heero said. Duo laughed and blushed a little. Heero was right of course.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Duo asked teasingly. Heero laughed and kissed Duo gently.

-------oooo-------

Yeah next chapter gets better. Things start up real soon. Let me know what you think. Please Review.


	11. Siege

-1Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble.

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: Okay this chapter took me a little while to get how I wanted it. Hope you like it…

Chapter Eleven: Siege

(1 month 3 weeks and 2 days after Duos arrival to the Palace)

"We attack tonight." Alex said, a wicked smile spreading across his face, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"And what about the preserve?" Trant asked.

"Leave it, it would not do to attack the entire Preserve, but the Palace will be good enough. And I want the fox alive, kill everyone else." Alex waved Trant away.

-------00000-------

"WUFEI!" Duo screamed whipping the water from his eyes. He looked around and saw Wufei's dragon form flying away quickly. His laughter traveling down the hall. Duo smiled sweetly and turned to Heero. "I'm going to go kill Wuffie, I'll meet you back in the room." Duo said before changing into his fox form and ran after Wufei. Heero laughed and continued to their room.

Wufei looked behind him and saw a black fox running after him full speed, tongue sticking out the side, and ears pinned back, his nails clicking on the tile floor of the great hall and then going silent as they entered another carpeted hall way. Wufei shrieked out slightly and fly faster. He pushed Treize over, but Duo managed to just over the surprised man easily.

Wufei took a sharp corner almost hitting the wall. He looked over his back again t see Duo actually hit the wall, knocking over a small table and a vase, the vase didn't brake, and the knocked over table didn't slow Duo down. In fact he was gaining. So Wufei flew higher.

A scream from the great hall caused Wufei to stop, Duo hadn't heard and tackled the dragon bringing his to the ground and pinning him.

"Duo, stop listen." Wufei said seriously. Duo stopped and perked his ears up. There was yelling coming from where they had just been. He suddenly grabbed Wufei and tossed him over his shoulder on to his back with his mouth. Wufei's dragon form clutched the fur tightly as Duo took off running toward the great hall, faster then when he was chasing Wufei. When they entered the great hall they saw dogs, lots of huge dogs. Duo tried to stop but his paws on the tile made his hard and he slide toward the attackers with Wufei on his back. He slide right under a few of the dogs and slammed into the wall on the other side. Wufei had taken the liberty of blowing fire under the dogs and sent a few of them yelping and whimpering.

Still as a fox Duo got to his feet and lowered him self in a battle stance, his fur sticking up on end and his teeth bared viciously. A rather large pit bull charged toward him.

"Duo be careful, I'll kill you if you die." Wufei said before taking off and attacking a boxer that had just noticed them. When the Pit got close enough Duo lunged forward, under the dogs vicious jaws and straight to his neck. Duo was smaller then the dog in this form, but he knew his teeth where smaller and sharper. He shook his head violently and tore the Pit's neck open. Spilling the dogs blood. The pit fell to the ground changing back into his creature form.

Duo had no time to think before another dog and at him. But again, Duo was small and quick and the dogs that face him found they couldn't get him and quickly came to there deaths. Duo was so focused ahead of him that he didn't notice that large Rott coming from behind. When a sudden yelp was herd, Duo turned to see Dorothy rearing up again and slamming her horned into the creature, killing it.

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked quickly, dodging another dog and grabbing it's fur on its back with his teeth, causing the animal to fall to the ground in pain, Dorothy kicked it, whether it was unconscious or dead, Duo didn't know nor care. Dorothy nodded her head to Duo's right. Duo looked and saw Heero wielding two swords, slicing the creatures down one by one.

Next to him was Quatre, it his hands where two curved blades, his movements where more graceful then Heero's, like he was dancing, but they where doing the same damage. Then there where two Puma's a little to the right, each viciously clawing and biting at the dogs. Wisely, Treize decided to fit with a sword also, see as to an eagle would not last long against a dogs jaws.

Similarly, Relena and May where fighting with weapons also. Heldi, however, was in her raccoon form, she was viciously biting the dogs legs, her also being small and quick as an advantage.

Zechs was just past her fighting three dogs at once, seeing how he was larger then your average wolf by about four times the size, he didn't seem to be having any problems. Wufei was causing all sorts of chaos for the dogs with his fire and ice breath.

Duo ran quickly to Heero's side, dodging the dogs as he went. He noticed that no matter how many dogs where falling there seemed to be more, and the twelve of them that where fighting seemed to be backing into a corner.

"We need to get out of here. At least into more open area's." Heero said to Quatre.

"We cannot lead them into the Preserve. For all I know there already attacking there too." Quatre said. Heero nodded.

"Then we go the other way." Heero said.

"Toward the sea?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, the cave in the cliff, you know the waters are clear of rocks there, we could jump into the water and go through the cave. It'll lead us into the wild and we may be able to find help with the other Bearers." Heero said. Quatre nodded his agreement.

"Duo how much longer can you stay in your fox form?" Quatre asked. Duo thought quickly.

"Another eleven hours." Quatre smiled.

"Alright, Heero pick Duo up and take him with you. Treize take Wufei." Quatre ordered. Slicing through another dogs. Relena, May, and Heldi climbed onto Dorothy's back in there animals formed. She lifted her head and then ran hard though the dogs, leaving a tail of unconscious or dead dogs in her path. The puma's and the wolf where next making sure the path stayed clear for Quatre and Heero, Duo in Heero's arms, and then followed them out. Treize rose over the reach of the dogs with Wufei following close behind. The dogs wasted no time in following them.

It took a good ten minutes of running to reach the cliffs, the waves below crashing against its side. Dorothy plunged off, her experienced Doll Sheep abilities allowing her to land of the rocks along the cliffs wall. There she waited for the others. They would have to jump if they wanted to loose the dogs. It was dark and the dogs wouldn't jump if they didn't know what was below them. "Coward dogs." She said with a mental smiled. Relena, Heldi, and May waited silently on her back.

Heero reached the cliff next and stopped he put Duo on the ground behind him and waited for the others.

"Stay there Duo." Duo nodded and waited.

Quatre came next tuning to kill a dog who had jumped onto Trowa. Catherine slashed at Another and Trowa bit it's throat. The cats didn't waste anytime. Catherine jumped of the cliff plummeting to the water below with a slight hiss.

Quatre had stopped again to help Heero keep the dogs off them while they jumped but Trowa tackled him and they both went over into the water. Treize flew passed Heero with Wufei in tow and dived just enough to be hidden below the cliff and waited next to Dorothy.

Zechs appeared last Sally was with him running as quickly as she could, Zechs had slowed his pace so that he could protect her from the dogs. She hesitated at the cliff but Zechs plowed into her not seeing that she had stopped. She screamed on the way down, only to be silenced by the water. She huffed a little once she surfaced and glared at the wolf next to her.

"Duo go." Heero said. Duo looked at him.

"WHAT!" He practically screamed. Heero wasted no time, in one quick movement he grabbed Duo and threw him over the cliff. Duo pawed at the air wildly trying to grab onto some any thing but nothing was there.

Heero was about to jump over but something stopped him. A dog had him by the leg, it's teeth sinking into his boot and reaching his skin. He sliced it down, but the dogs where on him now, and he couldn't hold them off alone.

Treize watched as Duo fell past him. Wufei dove forward as Treize went to the top of the cliff.

Treize saw that the dogs where gone, and so was Heero. He flew forward after the dogs and fallowed them. They where dragging and unconscious Heero behind them. Heero was banged up pretty could, leaving a pretty steady trail of blood.

Wufei had to stop just before hitting the water Duo already gone under. He waited a moment Duo wasn't coming back up. He looked around frantically. And saw Zechs just a little ways away, they where swimming towards the cliff, Quatre was helping Trowa and Catherine, Sally was doing fine on her own and so was Zechs.

"Zechs, Duo!" Wufei Yelled out. Zechs turned around wide eyes and looked for the fox.

"He's already under." Wufei said. Zechs changed into his true form and dove under. After a few seconds he could see Duo. He was still frantically clawing at something to grab and he was holding his breath. Zechs changed back into his wolf form and grabbed Duo by the scruff of his neck pulling the panicking fox to the surface. Duo gasped for air and Zechs began pulling him towards the cave.

"Heero." Duo said looking around. Wondering why it was Zechs who had saved him and not Heero. "HEERO!" Duo cried out. He let out a howl, not like a wolf's, a monosyllabic sound that screamed for help, or in this case for Heero.

Treize landed on the post and tilted his feathered head. They had dragged Heero to a large house on the edge of town. Glaring, Treize took off for the cave. They would have to save Heero immediately if he was bleeding like that.

Treize flew quickly and dived hard when he reached the cliff, passing Dorothy as she was making her way to the cave, and turned sharply into the cave, and landed on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre looked at Treize.

"They have Heero." Treize said. Duo herd this and stood up.

"What?" He said.

"They took Heero to a house on the edge of the city, I think he's still alive but if he is then he's bleeding badly." Treize said. Duo headed towards the mouth of the cave. Walking along the edge to avoid the water.

"Duo where are you going?" Quatre asked.

"To get what's mine, back. Heero was there for me when I needed him the most, I'm not about to let him die when I could save him. I love him Quatre, and I'm not going to loose him." Duo said.

"Duo it's suicide to go by yourself-" Quatre started.

"He's already died once, I won't let it happen again." Duo interrupted.

"Neither will we. Were going with you." Quatre said. Duo nodded but didn't stop. He changed into his fox form and climbed out of the cage, Seeing Dorothy there.

"Were are you going, little fox?" Dorothy asked.

"Heero's in trouble, I'm going to save him." Duo said confidently. Dorothy put her head down.

"Climb on, I'll get you to the top faster." She said. He thanked her and got on her back.

The rest of the group fallowing. A little upset at having to climb back up the cliff after just jumping off it. Though the anger only made them that much more whiling to kill whoever had done this.

----------0000-----------

Yeah something's actually happening….LOL. Just Kidding, let me know what you think.


	12. Truth

-1Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble.

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: Hmm, well I'm not going to say anything you guys just read…

Chapter Twelve: Truth

Heero slowly opened his eyes. He was in a simple, dark room, with no furniture and no light, only a dim light came from the window from the streets outside. The window was placed high up and Heero was sure he couldn't reach it if he tried. He tried to stand but found his arms chained to the wall, the shackles being low enough on his arm, just above his elbow, that he couldn't reach it with his hands. He tried to brake the mental binds, but they were too strong or he was to weak from the blood lose. His head was still swirling slowly and he felt sick, but all in all he seemed to be okay.

And of course with that thought the pain started to come to him. He felt like he had been in a fight with…no wait, he had been in a fight with a bunch of dogs, there teeth had sank into his skin in multiple places, leaving bruised wounds and deep cuts. But there was something else. Something in his mind that kept calling for him. But he couldn't concentrate on it. It felt so familiar. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

The door suddenly opened and his head snapped up. He glared at the man in the door way, then his eyes widened slightly. "Alex." He whispered. Alex smiled and looked at Heero with a cool smirk.

"Oh, well, your not as good as the fox, but at least your blood will lead him here." Alex said. That voice. Heero's brain started wheeling about and memories were playing in his head. Old memories. Memories from when he had feathers. Memories from his past life. Then like a sharp slap in the face a picture of a young Alex appeared in his head. At the time Heero hadn't known who he was, just that his arrow was sticking out from his chest, threw his heart, and his blood was draining quickly. He was still alive when the hunter had started pulling the feathers from his large owl body. And now he was after Duo. He would do the same thing to Duo. Heero's eyes narrowed.

"If you touch him I'll kill you." Heero growled. Alex just laughed and closed the door. Heero doubled his efforts, all of his strength doubling in the effort to protect the one he loved, the one he needed. He heard the wall crack and smiled. He may not be able to brake the mental restraints but the wall seemed to be weak enough.

----------oooo----------

Zechs reached the top of the cliff just in time to stop Duo from continuing without them. Duo didn't like it but he knew that he had to have help, even if he didn't want to admit it right now. He just wanted Heero back. He didn't feel safe without him. He didn't feel safe being this far away from him.

"Where going to need help, and the only way to fight a group of dogs is with a group of dogs." Zechs said. Duo smiled and nodded. He knew what Zechs was talking about. There were wolves in his forest, and he had been friends with them. He watched as Zechs changed into his wolf form, leaned his head back, and let out a well drawn out howl. Several seconds later there were return howls. Zechs smiled.

"Their coming?" Duo asked. Zechs looked at Duo and nodded. "Will they be enough."

"The White Fang are powerful Duo, most of us our past a hundred turns, half of that including myself are past two. Duo's eyes widened.

"Your two hundred turns?" Duo asked. That would make Zechs two thousand years old in human years. Duo could hear the steady fall off padded feet in the dirt and turned to see wolves and creature wolves alike headed towards them from both the preserve and the city. And to Duo's surprise they were all white.

"Actually Duo, me and Treize are the oldest of our kind. Treize is older then me by two turns, But I myself am a little over four thousand turns." Zechs said, his pack coming to stand next to them. Quatre, Trowa, Catherine, and Sally were there also now. Treize was resting on Quatre's shoulder while Wufei was standing next to Trowa. They were all listening in now.

"But that means that you guys are as old as Heero-" Duo stopped. He wasn't sure if he should be telling them how old Heero was. Heero hadn't wanted anyone to know that he was the Owl of Life at one point.

"Duo, me and Treize already know. Heero was older then the both of us, in fact he created us. Treize was created to keep the freedom amongst us, so that all the creatures would not kill each other and so that we could watch over the animals. I was created to keep unity amongst us. But Alex was also created, not by Heero, but another who we are not sure of. And he started hunting our people. He started hunting Heero. And Heero knew it, so he sent you away. He hide you in the after life for a few years but you were born to the vixen Helen and vix Shinigami."

"How come Heero hasn't said anything to me?" Duo asked. So those stories his mother had been telling him were real, they weren't just tails she was telling him, adding him in them, to make him laugh and smile. They were real stories.

"I can answer that." Treize said. "When Heero died, so did a lot of his memories. When he had first came to the Palace I knew who he was. I could feel it, but when I addressed him he said that I was wrong and had mistaken him for another." Treize said. "His memories had been-"

"No, he knows he's the Owl, he told me. He told me that the hunter had killed him. He told me that he could remember flying and how it felt."

"I know he was hiding those memories from us, not sure of them, but Duo he still couldn't remember you, he couldn't remember us, or who exactly his killer was." Treize said.

"Yes it wasn't until you two, well, it wasn't until then that you two were joined again. The emotional level you two expressed that night, broke the barrier I put there." Quatre said. Then cursed and shut his mouth. Every one looked at him.

"Do you mind to elaborate Quatre." Treize asked flying from his shoulder and changing into his true form. Quatre hesitated, but figured it was too late.

"My father, when I was only seventy, found Heero in the forest. He was roaming around aimlessly. And we brought him back to the preserve. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. He kept mumbling something about hunters and arrows. And then he would continue in the ancient language. My Father told me it was something about death and then he went silent. And when he woke up next he kept saying only one word. Pai." Quatre said. Duo's eyes widened along with the Zechs and Treize, and Dorothy, Relena, Heldi, and May. In fact anyone who knew Duo and the ancient language all where surprised because Pai meant Duo.

"You mean he was saying my name?" Duo asked. Quatre shrugged.

"I don't know what it means. If it means Duo then yes. He was in pain, mental pain. So my father and I put the barrier there, so that he could at least live his life. When you came Duo, I felt his soul lurch forward, against the barrier, he was asking for a punishment because he had failed and you had gotten hurt. Of course at the time he didn't know that it was you. That was when I decided that it would be best for him, and possible you, if he took care of you. And it did." Duo looked away, tears rolling down his face.

"And know he lies somewhere bleeding and alone, because he was trying to save me." Duo said. He changed into his fox for without another word and took off down the path, His noise sniffing the blood that lay there.

"Duo!" Quatre called out. He sighed and chased after him. Trowa and Catherine fallowing. Zechs barked out a few orders and the pack left two, Zechs leading the way. Wufei flew up ahead and landed on Duo grabbing onto his fur.

"You girls stay here, Sally come with us. Heero will need you." Sally nodded. But Dorothy butted Treize hard.

"Duo is my friend. These three can stay here but I'm going, and you can't tell me other wise." Treize smiled and took off into the sky. The three girls go off Dorothy. They changed back into the true forms and adressed Dorothy

"Bring them back alive." Relena and Heldi said. May nodded her agreement. And Dorothy took off after the group. The three grils returned to the Palace, finding they had a lot of clean up to do. There where dogs everywhere and even more blood.

----------0000-----------

Heero smiled. He could feel him. He was coming closer. Then Heero panicked. Duo was coming closer and he could feel him. /No./ Heero thought and pulled on the mental restraints harder. The only word going threw his head was no, over and over, getting louder and louder.

Heero was screaming and concentrating on the restraints. A white feather fell in front of him but he ignored it. He ignored the large amount of feathers falling around him.

-----------0000---------

Alex smiled, watching from his window as the fox came into few, then he fround when he was the entire White Fang pack, and the rest of the damn palace fallowing him. And then out of no where a black wolf and another pack came into view joining in on the already to large group headed for his home. He fumed and left his room.

"Trant, ready the dogs, again, looks like we'll be under attack this time." Trant looked at Alex wide eyes.

"What, but their hurt and tired. You can't just use them like this." Alex punched Trant in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Catch that damn fox, and kill the rest. i want those wolves dead." Alex said. the doberman was mad, insane with his quest to kill both life and death, that it had driven him past the point of reason. Trant curse Quinze for this. The old full was an idiot if he thought he could gain power, it was more then likely Alex would kill him too when the time was right. Trant didn't move.

"The you do it Alex, the dogs won't listen to me any more." Trant said. Alex growled and left Trant, heading for the army, or what army he had left.

---------0000----------

Yeah the truth is out there….any questions?


	13. Feathers

-1Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble.

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: hope you like…

Chapter Thirteen: Feathers

Alex slammed the door open with a rage that he had not felt in a long while. But it was only deepened by the site before him. Heero was pulling at the restraints, yes well that could be expected by one who would want the need to get away. No that's not what had Alex pulling his sword from his sheath. No it was the fact that there were two large wings stretching from Heero's back, and white feathers sticking out of his head and around his eyes. Alex couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're no elf." Alex said, a mixture of confusion and rage in his voice. Heero just ignored him and continued to pulled the wall. He found that the restraints had been bolted to a cement pillar just past the wall. But he wasn't going to give up. He needed to kill Alex.

Alex walked forward and smiled. Everything coming clear now. "Oh, well I never thought this would happen. They put your soul in another body…or did they create a new one for you. Once I kill you and that damn fox of yours I'm going to kill the Soul Bearers. And once that it down, I'll burn that Preserve and the damn Palace, and Earth will belong to me." Alex growled out and slowly push his sword through Heero's shoulder and into the wall behind him. Heero screamed out at the pain and slumped forward. Alex yanked his sword out hard and laughed.

"I will torture you for making my life hell." Alex said.

"I have done, nothing to you." Heero growled out, not looking up. "I have done nothing but try to protect what was mine." Alex laughed

"The why did you create Odin?" Heero looked up at that and glared at Alex. The memories were back.

"Odin was a source of evil. I sent him away." Heero said.

"You locked him away? Then why do I stand before you ready to kill you? You fool, you locked evil away, and look it has come back to destroy you and what's 'yours'." Alex laughed and took a few steps back away from Heero. Pulling his bow and arrow out and aiming it at Heero's chest.

"Do you remember these Heero? The same ones I used to kill you before, but this time you won't come back." Alex pulled the sting and let it go, the arrow flying for Heero's heart. Heero's eyes were focused on something just past Alex.

----------------00000--------------

This battle was quick. The dogs had been worn out, hurt and their hearts were not in it anymore. Duo caught the smell of Heero's blood and ran from the dieing battle. The wolves had come out victorious. Duo ran as fast as his paws would take him, fallowing the trail that was getting stronger.

He paused when he heard talking, Heero, and another he didn't recognize. Duo ran forward again. And into the room.

"Do you remember these Heero? The same ones I used to kill you before, but this time you won't come back." Duo ran forward as he past Alex, the bow sting was let go. Duo turned and caught the arrow in his teeth just as he landed in Heero's lap. Duo stood in a protective stance over Heero's lap, fur sticking up and teeth bared. He snapped the arrow in his jaws and dropped them.

"Aww, looks like I'll get to kill both of you together. It will be a romantic ending to your tragic love story. Lovers who die protecting each other." Alex said.

"I will not grace you with the site of my blood." Duo growled out. Alex glared at him.

"You have quiet a mouth for a fox who will die in my hands."

"And your quiet confidant for a dog who's already dead." Duo said and lunged forward. Alex changed into his Doberman form and the two fought. There teeth sinking into each others fur. Heero watched in horror as all he saw was a blue of black and brown fur, white teeth and blood.

There was a loud yelp. Far to loud to be Duo's. Then the Doberman grabbed Duo by the spin in his teeth and threw him to the wall. Duo yelped out and fell to the floor. Blood was dripping down Alex's throat. Duo stood and ran forward again. This time Alex had the upper hand and grabbed Duo by the back of the neck shaking him violently and throwing him into the wall again. This time Duo didn't get back up.

Heero let out a scream and yanked his arms down, the shackles dislocating his thumbs, but he was free. He stood and looked at Alex with a deadly He was leaning against the wall, one arm bloodied and limp at his side. His legs hurt to stand on, probably because of the bite's from the dogs.

"What are you going to do Heero, kill me in the state your in now?" Alex asked, changing back to his true form. He was bleeding badly from a wound in the junction of his neck and collar bone. It was a deadly wound and unless he got help quickly he would die from it.

Heero took a step forward, bending to pick up the arrow tip. He stood and walked to Alex, falling forward slightly and grabbed onto him.

"You…know, for someone…who was born…to protect people…you failed miserable." Heero said, whispering the words into Alex's ear. "Dogs where suppose to protect. Odin didn't do that. He killed anything worth protecting. His family and his friends. He killed everything who touched his life, and he passed that to you." Heero said. "Unfortunately for you….you die…now." Heero said jamming the arrow tip into Alex's throat. Alex tried to scream out, but only blood came out. Both collapsed to the ground.

-----------0000---------

"Where's Duo?" Quatre asked as the last of the dogs was taken care of. They looked around the room and as Quatre had already pointed out with his question, Duo was gone.

"He went down that hall." Zechs said, his nose picking up the foxes sent. Heero's down that way as well.

"Zechs, Treize, Dorothy, Catherine, please clean this up. Take the ones that are hurt to the castle, I want to question them. Sally, Trowa come with me I think I'll need your help." Quatre ran down the hall that Zechs had indicated too, Trowa and Sally fallowing close behind.

They came to the room just as Heero and Alex collapsed to the ground. Quatre ran to Heero and turned him over. Heero was still conscious, and was breathing hard.

"Duo…" He said, then winced in pain. Quatre looked around and say Duo, still in his fox form a few feet away.

"Sally heal Heero." Quatre said gently handing him over to Trowa. Sally knelt down and began healing Heero.

Quatre knelt down next to Duo and gentle lifted the boys head. There was a slight whimper. And Duo's eyes where clenched close.

"Duo, can you change back into your true form." Duo didn't say anything he just whimpered. His jaw barely moving. That's when Quatre noticed the blood running out of the foxes mouth. Very gentle Quatre ran his hand along Duo's spine. Near the middle of his back the bones were broken.

Quatre put his hands on each side of Duo's face and brought his forehead down to Duo's, there was another whimper. Quatre felt Trowa and Heero come up to him. And Sally standing behind him.

"Sally can you fix a broken back?" Quatre asked, not moving away from Duo.

"Quatre I would need to align the bones, that alone would kill him." Sally said.

"I'm going to remove his soul, when I do that Trowa, Heero you'll need to led me back to the Palace, I'll be disoriented and Duo will be panicking. Trust me it won't be a good combination. Sally take Duo's body back to the Palace and fix it. Heal every thing." Quatre ordered.

"Are you sure this will work?" Heero asked, his voice on the verge of panic.

"Heero, we're not Soul Bearers for nothing, no please just listen to what I said." Quatre ordered. Heero nodded.

Quatre closed his eyes and everyone watched as a silver glow surrounded him and the fox. Everyone watched as Quatre's back exploded with feathered wings. They where both white, but Black feathers appeared every so often. Quatre's hair grew until it was mid-back and darkened only slightly. His fingers stayed long, but became slightly furry with black fur, and his pointed elf-like ears also got a little furry with black fur. When he opened his eyes one was violet and the other was blue. The foxes body was limp and not moving, the eyes completely empty, and heart not beating.

Heero and Trowa lifted Quatre to his feet, and lead him from the room, both a little shocked at the transformation. Sally picked up the foxes body and fallowed him, at the same time mending the smaller wounds.

Zechs was the only one left when they reached where most of the battle had taken place. He had been busy looking for any more survivors when the others came into site.

"What happened?" He asked. Then his eyes fell on Quatre, his blank stare and his features and the fox in Sally's arms. He didn't need his answer and left with them.

-------------------------(inside Quatre's mind) ------------------------

"Where am I?" Duo asked, his voice was shaking.

"With me." Quatre said, wrapping his arms around Duo's shoulders.

"Is Heero okay?" Duo asked.

"Yes, he's fine, but you almost died Duo." Quatre said. "Sally may not be able to fix you well enough to get you into your true form." Duo stiffened.

"I won't be able to be with Heero." Duo said, nothing would be normal again.

"Duo, there's only a small chance that you'll be normal again, I don't want to tell you this, but your back had been broken, unless she can repair your spine perfectly, your body won't be able to support your more human form." Quatre explained. And Duo broke down crying. Quatre closed his eyes and held the boy in his arms. He had seen this happen more then once, out of accident or attack, and only a few ever made it back to normal again.

---------------------------------------(back in reality)-----------------------------------

Tears where spilling from the violet eye one Quatre's face. Heero looked worried but laid the body on the bed, Trowa and himself careful not to lay him on his wings wrong. Trowa looked at Heero.

"Do you realize that you have wings?" Trowa asked. Heero's eyes widened and the wings disappeared. "What are you Heero?" Trowa asked. Heero just starred back down at Quatre's face.

"Something that died a long time ago." Heero said. "Something, that may never live again." Trowa knew what Heero meant. To have found love and to loose it so soon. If Duo died, Trowa had no doubt that Heero would too. He sighed and sat on the bed. There they both waited for a word from Sally, saying that the foxes body was normal again.

Then with no word or warning, Heero broke down and cried. Trowa turned into his Puma form and laid across Heero's lap, trying his best to comfort the broke man before him.

"I'm going to kill him Trowa. He couldn't leave well enough alone. Couldn't just leave me alone, I'm going to kill him for what he's done. I'm not going to give in this time. Not going to just lock him up. I'm going to rip him apart, piece by piece, and I'll feed the pieces to his followers and I'll kill them too." Trowa shivered at the violence dripping from Heero's words. But Trowa knew that if that was what was needed to stop this from happening again, that he would do it too, that he would fallow Heero into the pit of hell to stop these hunters that had once been there own. /Yes, there will be hell to pay, not just for Duo, but for Heero, and the pain of others./ Trowa thought, his eye falling on Quatre. /For Quatre, and how I know I would feel if I was in Heero's position./

---------------

Oh you will get yours soon enough, evil hunters…..bwhahahahahahaha…anyway review please.


	14. Healing

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.  
Gami1x2: Sorry about braking Duo's back in the last chapter, but it was necessary for this next chapter and its events. Hmmm, hope you like.

Chapter Fourteen: Healing

--------------------(Quatre's mind, somewhere no one wants to be right now)------------------

"Ai shal or os caesi, Ai thaer sadaer, eil ai shal sai mi Caesai." (I want out of here, I feel trapped, and I want to see Heero.) Duo cried curling into a ball away from Quatre.

"Duo I can't understand what you're saying. You need to speak English, or even Japanese, just not ancient elf." Quatre said, a little hurt that the boy was pulling away from him. He wished Sally would hurry. "Once Sally's done then you can go back. Just have faith Duo, Sally will fix you." /I hope./ Quatre added silently.

"Caer ti, Caer ti...Caesai. Vaeri." (Help me, Help me... Heero. Please.) This time Duo pushed Quatre away knocking the boy over. Quatre sighed and left the boy. He walked towards his conscious, deciding he would need to talk with the others.

------------------------------------------(Back in reality)--------------------------------- ------------

Quatre stirred, opening his eyes and blinking into the almost blinding light. He looked around and found Heero sleeping to his left, and Trowa to his right. Quatre very gently shook them both awake, which was easy, as they both were wide awake the moment Quatre touched them.

"Is everything okay?" Heero asked first betting Trowa to the question.

"No, everything is not okay. Duo's body is damaged and he's braking down in my head right now. I can't understand a damn word he's saying and he won't let me near him." Quatre said. Heero's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Duo trust you." Heero said.

"Yes, but he's not seeing clearly. You have to understand Heero he's in a dark place right now, the last thing his mind remembers is being in the fight with Alex. He was coherent for a little while, when I first took him in. he seemed to understand what I was saying, and then out of nowhere he just panicked. He's speaking in ancient tongue and I can't calm him down."

"It's easy, just repeat 'tar' He'll understand, but I don't know if it will help you to much. You might want to try 'Caesai mar sai tar pyrn'." Heero said. Quatre lifted an eye brow at Heero doubtfully. "Well he's saying Caesai, right?" Heero asked.

"Yes, what does it mean?"

"It's my name. Just say 'Caesai mar sai tar pyrn.' It'll calm him down, I know it will, then focus on his sleeping and say 'paer maer' which is deep sleep, it should make him sleep until you tell him to wake." Heero explained.

"So I say 'Caesai mar sai tar pyrn' then 'paer maer', why do a lot of your words rhyme?" Quatre asked, feeling funny speaking the old words. He had trouble getting them out, but he could say them better in his mind.

"Make spells easier." Heero said casually. The Quatre could feel something from Heero that he knew would be coming. His heart felt a little cold again, but not towards them, to something else, something, perhaps some one he hated.

"Heero what are you planning?" Quatre asked simple. Heero's eyes widened at the changed topic and dropped his head.

"I'm going to go find Odin, once I know that Duo is safe, and healthy." Heero said. "And I'm going to kill him." Heero added, truthfully. Quatre looked confused at the new name.

"Odin?" He lifted his eyebrows in a look that said tell-me-or-I'll-do-something-you-won't-like.

"Odin, my first creation. The protector or guardian. He created Quinze, and Quinze sent Alex after me and Duo, and Alex sent Mueller, so you see all of this is because of Odin. And I am going to stop it once and for all, I will also be taking Quinze out too." Heero explained.

"So the hunter becomes the hunted." Quatre said with a small tight smile.

"No, the hunter should have never been the hunter." Heero said. "Mistakes must be punished and the failure Odin has shown to me is only punishable by death, and death alone." Heero said it so coldly. Quatre sighed and looked at Trowa who he had been ignoring slightly. He gently ran a hand over his cheek and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked. He could see the exhaustion on Quatre's features.

"Yes, Duo's just running a lot of emotion through my soul right now, it's tiring, but I'll be okay." Quatre said. "Would you do me a favor love, will you go see how Sally's doing with Duo's body." Quatre said, Trowa nodded and left the room quickly.

"Quatre, please don't try to stop me." Heero said. Quatre looked at him with a smile on his face.

"If anything Heero I would try to help you. I don't like people threatening my family. When we found out that you had been taken we skipped our first plan and came after you. I wouldn't let anything happen to anyone in this palace nor the preserve if I could help it. And if that means that Odin must be killed then so be it. To see what Alex did to Duo, well it scared me Heero. I finally get to see someone able to make you laugh and smile, after almost a hundred years of you being so cold, only to have that taken away. No, I won't stop you, but I ask in return that you don't stop us when we try to help you." Quatre said. Heero nodded. He could use the help. Quatre smiled.

"Now, you must tell me about these feathers." Quatre said, fingering a feather just above Heero's ear. Heero blushed.

"Um…it's an extremely long story and would love to talk to you about it, once Duo is back and could help me with the story." Heero said, wanting to avoid the subject all together. Duo could tell them, he loved to talk with them. Quatre nodded in understanding.

----------(Sally)-----------

She was just closing the large cut along the black furry back when Trowa came into the room. She waited until the cut was closed and the hair grew back before she spook to him.

"I'm guessing Quatre's sent you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Duo's tiring him out, will everything be okay?" Trowa asked. Sally smiled.

"You see Trowa, when one of your kind breaks its back in this form, it could result in them never being able to change back. But I have an idea. So if you would help me." She said, Trowa walked over to here and waited for instructions. "Technically, this Duo is dead. So I'm going to change him into his true form, it'll break his back again, but from there I can fix it back to normal. I've just finished adding a protection spell along the spinal cord so that when the back breaks it will not damage the cord, luckily it didn't damage it the first time." Sally explained. Trowa turned slightly green, and didn't say anything. "So just make sure he is straight when he starts to form back. It'll be disgusting, but if we want Duo to be back to normal it must be done. Trowa nodded, and got ready.

Sally closed her eyes and concentrated, the true form spell was a tricky thing considering there where thousands upon thousands of animals and bones structures and she would have to help each one move into there rightful place. Trowa winced as he kept Duo's back straight. He could hear the bones popping out of place in his back, and was glade that Duo was not there to feel it. Trowa was sure no one would want to feel this; he didn't even want to hear it. Trowa had to close his eyes, Duo's true form was bruised badly and there where lots of cuts and bite wounds everywhere. Sally opened her eyes and sighed.

"I thought I had gotten all of these." She said and went to work. With help from Trowa and turned Duo's body onto his stomach and with her powers moved the bones back into place. Trowa watched with sick fascination as the bones could be seen moving under the skin. "The good thing is, the protection spell on his spine will last forever so he'll never be in danger of dieing of a broken back." Sally said, trying at a little bit of humor. Trowa didn't laugh so she stopped.

It took a good twenty minutes for the bones to be put back into place and fix themselves, under Sally's spell of course. Then she quickly went to work on the smaller injuries. Trowa sat and waited. He wasn't going to go back to Quatre until Sally told him everything would be fine. Sally finally stood up straight and stretched slightly.

"Whew, that was one of the most delicate procedures I have ever had here, and it had better be the last. I swear if I ever see another hunter it'll be too soon." Sally said. Trowa nodded.

"Heero's going to go after Odin, I think his name was, to stop this once and for all. It I know Quatre then we'll all be going." Sally nodded.

"It's understandable. Odin is a very powerful creature." Sally said.

"You know him?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, before I came here there where a lot of injuries in the forest that needed me. His name was mentions more then a few times. But I've never seen him personally." Sally said. She checked Duo over for any permanent damage. One of his eyes was white with blindness, but she fixed that quickly. She also did a quick mental examination, making sure there where no mental limitations from the back injuries, luckily there was only one and she was able to fix it. If it had been anything more serious she didn't know if she would be able to fix it. "Looks like he'll be fine. My idea worked beautifully and everything will be okay." She looked at Trowa. "We'll bring him to Quatre. The sooner he gets back into his body the better." She said. Here preservation spell was going to wear off in an hour and if they didn't get Duo back into his body and the heart pumping again then the body would start decaying and the veins would collapse from non-use.

-------------------(Back in Quatre's mind) -------------------------

"Caesai, Caesai, Caesai, Caesai." Duo was mumbling the words rocking back and forth, not even seeing Quatre walk up to him. Quatre placed a hand on Duo and spoke very softly and clearly.

"Caesai mar sai tar pyrn." (Heero says to calm down.) and it worked Duo looked at Quatre with empty eyes.

"Caesai?" He said. Quatre nodded.

"Paer maer." Quatre said. Duo collapsed into his arms. Quatre smiled and placed Duo on the ground. Going back to his conscience, when he heard the door opening.

-------------------------------(Quatre's room)-------------------------------

Sally laid Duo down on the bed next to Quatre. Heero looked over Duo's body and made sure that nothing was out of place.

"Sally he was in his fox form when he-." Quatre didn't want to finish for the sake of Heero.

"I know, but if I fixed his back like that then he wouldn't have been able to change back into his true form. The fox form is a lot smaller then the human form. It would not have been an option. So I changed him back then fixed his back. I checked everything over he'll be okay to go back now, and his abilities won't be limited." Sally assured. Quatre didn't waist any time. He got all the way up, having trouble lifting the wings on his back and leaned over Duo.

He placed a hand on each check and concentrated. Again they were both covered with the silver light. Those this time the wings fell apart dropping feathers everywhere around them. His hair shortened and lightened, the fur around his hands and ears disappeared, and his eye went back to the normal blue color. Heero's eyes were set on Duo's chest and when he say it heave up hard, and then lower and start in a normal breathing pattern, he relaxed and waited until Quatre was back laying down before he pulled Duo into his embrace.

"Heero don't wake him here. I think it should just be you two when he awakes it'll be better for the both of you." Quatre said. Heero nodded and picked Duo completely up cradling his limp body in his arms. He left the room without another word. To intent on seeing Duo alive again. 


	15. Together

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble.

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Gami1x2: I'm not going to say anything except thanks for the reviews, there helping a lot. Oh wait **_WARNING LANGUAGE AND LEMON AHEAD_**

Chapter Fifteen: Together

Heero laid Duo down on their bed and sat down next to him. He moved the hair away from Duo's face with gentle, slightly shacking fingers. He smiled when Duo's ear twitched. He had noticed a few weeks ago that Duo's ears always responded to his touch or voice, whenever Duo was sleeping.

"Air'm sosti sai shaji iar Pia." (( it's time to wake up, Duo)). Heero whispered in Duo's ears. Duo didn't stir at first and then his eyes fluttered open. Then they opened wide and he looked around the room.

"We're home, but we ...were…that guy…he…the arrow….wait….Heero, what...what happened?" Duo said panicked. Heero pulled him into an embrace and gentle ran his hand down Duo's spine.

"It's okay your home." He said. Duo snuggled into Heero, loving the feel of his love so close. He never wanted to let go again. He would never leave Heero's side, ever again.

"What happened?" Duo asked. Not moving away from Heero's arms. Heero took a deep shaking breath. He had hoped that Duo would have remembered so that he didn't have to relive the memories, but Quatre had warned him that it was not to be so. Since when Duo's soul was brought into Quatre's his memories stop forming. Like time freezes.

"Alex ended up braking your back in the fight. You had done deadly damage before then, and I finished him off. Luckily Quatre got there in time and took your soul into his. He said that he tried to explain to you what would happen, but then you became…well difficult. So he put you to sleep. Sally fixed your back and then Quatre put you back into your own body. That it. Nothing else happened. I'm okay, and your okay, Alex is dead." Heero said. He explained the story quickly, and roughly. Not caring to go over every little detail. Why should he, it was something that was in the past and something he didn't want to think about. He had almost lost Duo, and he would make sure it would never happen again. But Duo heard something in his voice.

"But?" Duo asked. Heero took a moment to think about what Duo was asking.

"But what?" He finally asked.

"Your hiding something from me I can tell." Duo said, pulling away only enough to look at Heero in the eye. "Don't lie to me and say your not." Duo said. Heero swallowed and thought again.

"Duo I honestly don't know what your asking for." Heero said. Duo thought for a moment looking Heero in the eye.

"What are you planning on doing Heero?" Duo asked. Heero now knew what Duo was asking for. He hesitated on telling him. /Would Duo say he was going to go too?/ Heero questioned himself. /I can not let that happen, duo needs to stay here./ Heero said, making his decision.

"I…." Heero swallowed, nervously. He realized that if Duo wanted to truly go he couldn't stop him. "I'm going to go finish some business with a certain person I know." Heero said. Duo gave Heero that look that says, you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-if-you-think-that-excuse-will-work-on-me. Heero swallowed again and moved away from Duo not being able to look him in the eye even more. That made Duo sit up all the way and turn away from Heero.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me the truth then I won't force you." Duo said. Heero sighed in relief. Duo stood and walked to the door, opening it and looking at Heero who was about to ask Duo where he was going. "But if you won't tell me then, I'm going to go question Quatre." He said, slamming the door shut behind him. Heero ran after him.

"Duo wait, please. It's better if you don't know." Heero said. Duo spun at that and slapped Heero across the face. It didn't hurt, Duo's hands being softly furred and padded but it was the meaning behind the action that caused Heero to look at Duo shocked.

"Now you listen to me. I just spent the worst day in my LIFE in fear. I've been attacked by dogs, thrown over a FUCKING CLIFF. Almost drowned because you weren't there when I hit the water, luckily Zechs was. I was pissed at you for that. Then I find out that you were hurt and in the hands of the people who were attacking us. I felt guilty for being mad, and I was scared to death I was going to loose you. Then I find out my mothers stories are true. Then I fight dogs, again, to get to you. And when I find you your covered in blood and white feathers, and this stupid animal is aiming an arrow at your heart. So I attack the biggest SON OF A BITCH DOG I HAVE EVER SEEN! Then I wake up with no memory of how I got here and how everything is okay. I THINK I HAVE A FUCKING RIGHT TO NOW WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING ON DOING, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S GOING TO INDANGER YOU!" Duo screamed. Everyone in the hall was starring now. Duo didn't care. "So don't you dare tell me it's better if I don't know. Don't you dare start hiding things from me; know that I have the truth." Heero's eyes dropped and he didn't say anything.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Heero said. Hanging his head.

"Heero I've been on this damn planet for twenty human years. I have a hell of a lot more things to do before I just sit back and relax. I'm bound to get hurt. You can't just hide me from everything. I want to be with you and live with you. But I can't if you're going to hide things from me. I may be young Heero and I may be immature at times, or most of the time, but I'm not stupid." Duo said, grabbing Heero's check and making him look at him. "This isn't like you Heero." Duo said.

"Rnil ai marn o ol si kyl, byr tylol, ai shar eirar sar o car por." Heero pulled Duo into his arms again. "Air masaer ti. ai'bi baelaes shael sar masaer shaerysi, eil ai tal mor thaer air ail tia caes." (("When I saw you on the ground, not moving, I was afraid that you had died/// It scared me. I've never been that scared before, and I can still feel it in my heart.")) Heero said it in the old tongue so that the grass elves wouldn't hear him admit he was scared.

"Caesai, ai jhyli o shor tia caes eil tia myr. ai shor jhyli o eil olia o." ((Heero, I love you with my heart and my soul. I will love you and only you.)) Duo pulled Heero into a deep kiss. After a few moments they pulled away. "Now, tell me what you're planning." So Heero told him and like Heero had thought would happen, Duo said he was going. But Heero didn't fight it.

Duo smiled at Heero and dragged him into their room again. Heero fallowed Duo feeling a little guilty at trying to hide the truth from Duo and a little scared that Duo would get hurt when they went for Odin. But out of everything he didn't expect to be pushed to the bed and straddled by Duo. Though there were no objections.

Duo quickly had Heero's shirt off and was kissing his skin, while licking and biting every so often. He was doing his best had holding Heero down with his paws, so Heero decided to humor him and not move, except to react to the touches. His stomach fluttered when Duo licked him there and his heart skipped a beat when Duo lowered Heero's pants. Working his way back up Heero's legs kissing and nipping.

"Duo." Heero said finally taking his hands from Duo's paws and bringing the fox-ling up so he could see his eyes. He kissed Duo passionately there tongues sparing for dominance of the others mouth. They broke only so that Heero could pull Duo's long shirt over his head, surprisingly that was all Duo was wearing, thanks to Sally.

Heero ran his hands along Duo's body, wanting to establish the fact that Dou was his. Again and again, if he had to. He carefully flipped them so that he was on top and gave Duo the same treatment he had just received. Careful not to miss a single spot of Duo's sensitive body.

Heero gently prepared Duo. When the first finger entered Duo he arched his back and tangled his hands in Heero's already messy hair. When the second finger entered Duo moaned Heero's name and kissed him passionately. Heero didn't have to use a third finger, as Duo was now begging him. So carefully and slowly at first Heero entered Duo until he was fully in, hitting his special spot on the first try. Then he pulled out slowly, and started his rhythm. Pumping Duo's own member in time to his thrusts. Duo melted in his hands and moaned in pure ecstasy. Heero kissed and ran his free hand through Duo's hair, keeping his rhythm. It was only a few minutes before they reached there climax. Duo first, then Heero.

Heero brought his fingers to his lips the cleaned away the salty liquid. Smiling and kissing Duo fully and passionately. Heero gently pulled out of Duo, who sighed at the loss, and pulled Duo into him embrace.

"Heero, Ai jhyli o." Duo said. Heero kissed Duo again.

"Ai jhyli o, Duo." Heero whispered. (1)

(1) I meant to use their human names rather then there ancient names (Pia and Caesai)


	16. Flight

Disclaimer: hey I wish I owned them but I don't, I have my own character though, hmmm. So don't sue me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This story however DOES. And the G-boys are only filling in okay so no suing got it. And no talking my story or I'll sue you. This story is Copy Written, and all so if I find it anywhere your in trouble. 

Warnings: anything you can think of might be in this story, so for right now it's for adults just in case, I know for a fact there's a Lemon somewhere maybe a dozen, who knows.

Summary: Quatre owns an animal preserve, but this preserve is no ordinary thing. You see he protects endangered creatures. WHAT! That's what a preserve is? Well, did I mention the fact that these animals are all human based. You know human with cat ears and tail, or centaurs and fawns, and some times a dragon or two :wink wink:, but while his men are out hunting (safely 'so they said) they mess up big time and Heero gets stuck with an annoying black fox with a broken soul. Read about how this little black fox becomes so much more…

Gami1x2: Wow…I am so sorry guys I got so stuck after that last chapter, but I figured out a good way to get it moving again. A little surprise for everyone…..bwhahahahahahahahaha

Chapter Sixteen: Flight

Duo walked down the hall very quickly. A worried expression playing on his face, and his eyes darting from once place to another. His hands were fiddling with the hem of his shirt, nervously.

"Duo, you okay?" Duo jumped and turned to see who had managed to sneak up on him. It was Wufei, with a rather smug look on his face. Duo glared playfully and folded his arms, still glaring at the young dragon.

"Yeah I'm okay, but I…well…I." Duo stumbled over his words, unnaturally so that Wufei began to worry over the normally talkative and playful fox-ling.

"Out with it fox-ling." Wufei growled out, playfully whacking Duo in the head with the tip of his tail. Surprisingly Duo didn't pounce on him, but only moved a little closer, like he had a huge secret to tell the dragon.

"I can't find Heero." Duo finally said. Wufei looked at Duo like he was crazy. Opened and closing his mouth a few times. Duo just sat there and waited. He hoped Wufei would now where his love was.

"You mean to tell me, that with that nose you've got there, and those ridiculously large ears, you can't smell him our, or ear him at all. If that's the case then he's not in the castle." Wufei said. Duo frowned and his ears pinned to his head, while his tail sunk to the floor.

"I can't find him Wufei." Duo said pouting slightly. Then he perked up. "You know I bet Quatre knows, Quatre knows everything." Duo said. He turned quickly making sure he hit Wufei in the face with his braid before running down the hall. Wufei called a few names after him before turning and heading in his own direction, mumbling under his breath about love sick fox-lings, and overly loving elf warriors.

Duo bounced down the hall way happily. Surely Quatre would know where Heero was, then he could show Heero exactly how much he missed him. Leaving Duo for six hours every day for the last two weeks wasn't helping with Duo's fox-ling energy levels. Sure Heero had told him to practice his skill, but Duo got board of those after only an hour of going though his steps. He had played with Wufei for a good five minutes before Wufei had to run to Sally with an extremely dangerous bloody nose. Duo had found the girls and was going to hang out with them, but at the mention of doing his hair he high tailed it out of there, and Treize and Zechs had dismissed him with a quick, "we're busy", though they were kind about his Duo had his suspicions of forbidden play taking place behind Treize's bedroom door.

Duo stopped when he noticed he had passed Quatre's study and turned to knock on the door. He waited for the polite voice to take notice and tell him to come in. Which Duo did with much enthusiasm, throwing himself in fox form onto Quatre's lap, making the chair spin a few times. Quatre laughed and stopped the chair.

"Looks like someone's being slightly neglected." Quatre said with a soft laugh. Duo pouted and jumped out of Quatre's lap, changing back to his true for.

"Quatre, have you seen Heero?" Duo asked with a quivering lip as persuasion for Quatre to tell the truth. Though the persuasion was not necessary with the Soul Bearer. Quatre laughed even louder and nodded. "You have, where?"

"If I told you that I would ruin the surprise. He's working really hard on a surprise for you and it would be quiet ruse to ruin it." Quatre said. Duo truly pouted this time.

"But how long will it take, he's been gone for six hours every day for the last week, and today he's been gone for almost nine. I want to play." Duo said, bouncing from foot to foot. He say Quatre look at the clock above the fire place and stand up.

"How about you come with me Duo, I think your surprise should be ready by now." Quatre said. He took his time in collecting his papers together and stacking them in the corner of his desk. Duo lifted an annoyed eyebrow, knowing Quatre was stalling for time. For Quatre even took his time in putting on his coat, and hit knee high boots. "Are you sure you don't want any boots Duo, the snow is quiet cold?" Quatre asked.

"For the thousandth time to the question in which I know you already know the answer too…no, the snow doesn't freeze my paws, now can we go." Duo wined, his excitement getting the best of him. Quatre smiled and patted the fox-lings back.

"Fallow me." Quatre said in a playful way. And Duo did just that. He fallowed Quatre down the corridors, to Duo's great annoyance they passed the exit to the garden seven times before Quatre finally stopped at the door and looked at his watch. He didn't say anything for a whole minute, while Duo just starred at him.

"QUATRE! Your stalling!" Duo said in a whinny voice. Quatre smiled and laughed lightly.

"Change into your fox form Duo, it'll be easier for you to get your surprise that way." Quatre ordered. Duo obeyed quickly a little confused, wanting the surprise badly he did question him. Quatre picked Duo up and carried him out the door. The first thing Duo noticed was the blinding light reflecting off the snow. When it cleared he noticed that everything was pure white, in a fresh blanket of white fluffy snow. Duo looked around and noticed the large White Wolf looking to the sky, while a large bald eagle landed in a tree branch just above him.

"Funny I though Treize and Zechs were in their roo-ahhhhhhhh!" Duo didn't get a chance to grab onto something, or curse someone, as Quatre had thrown him into the air as high as he could; Duo's eyes were wide with shock, as he started to fall back down to the earth, but just before he hit the ground, large golden talons wrapped around his thin frame. The talons then self were as large as Duo's torso and covered in white feathers, ending in long sharp black nails. Duo's eyes trailed up the white feathered legs to the white feathered body, slightly spotted with light grey feathers. A large white tail fanned out of the body, the tips looking like they were dipped with black ink. Duo's eyes traveled up the body to the large wings of the creature. Four extremely large white feathered wings, which flapped with power and strength, pulling them higher into the air. Duo turned his head to the other direction to see the head of the creature. It was completely flat, save for the golden beak that curved out and back into the head. It feathers formed into two horn like shapes on the top of the creatures head. Without warning the creature moved it's head too look at Duo. Duo's breath froze. Large Cobalt blue eyes reflecting the heavens itself, seat into White and black feathers met Duo's violet shocked orbs.

"Heero?" Duo questioned.

""Iar, tia jhori jhylaer thys." ((Yes, my little loved fox.)) There was a loud screech and Duo felt his stomach rise to his chest and they dove quickly to the ground. Duo distantly heard the recall screech form an eagle in the distance. But he was more aware of the ground coming closer, but was too stunned to say or do anything. At the last possible moment, they pulled upward and was soaring over the ocean. Snowflakes falling slowly around them, and the wave rolling under them.

Duo closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the air pulling at his fur, and the safety he felt in Heero's hands, or rather talons. He "wow-wow-wow"-ed in excitement and opened his eyes again.

"Is this my surprise Heero, flying with you." Duo said. He had never seen Heero in his Owl form, and he was beautiful.

"Yes Duo, love." Duo smiled the best he could in his fox form and licked Heero's feathery leg. Heero laughed and rose even harder. When he was high enough he threw Duo into the air. "Change into your true form." Heero said, Duo did as he was told and began falling to the water below, but Heero's soft feathered body flew under him and caught him. "Hold on tight Duo." Heero said. Duo grabbed a fit full of feathers and held on like his life depended on it.

With out another word from Heero he began a intricate routine of twists, turns, flips, dives, and plummets.

------(Quatre and the others)-----

"What are you guys watching?" Wufei asked coming up to the four that stood in the snow on the cliff.

"The rebirth of life and death." Quatre said with a found smile.

"And that's a good thing?" Wufei asked sarcastically, earning himself a whack in the head but Quatre.

"A very good thing, Wufei, as it'll create balance." Quatre said a little annoyed.

"I know, I was just fooling around." Wufei said rubbing his head. He turned and watched as a black shadow was thrown into the air and was caught on the back on the largest owl Wufei had ever seen. "Is that Shori Orn ((White Owl))?" Wufei asked. Zechs answered him.

"Not only is it Shori Orn but it is also Shas Thys ((Black Fox))." Zechs said with a smile.

"Well I knew Duo was Shas Thys, but who's Shori Orn?" Wufei asked seriously. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. "What…oh it's Heero." Wufei said realizing the answer on his own. Everyone else did your classic sweat drop.

"You seriously didn't know, did you?" Treize asked.

"I…um, I think I left a candle burning." Wufei took off for the castle again, leaving everyone else laughing in his leave.

"Dragons, a little to thick headed if you ask me." Trowa said, which cause another fit of laughter.

---------(end chapter)-----------

Sorry Wufei was a little air head…beware chapter after next. Won't tell you why, just beware. Review plase. And again sorry this one took a few days, I was stuck horrible, and I was also fixed on getting Chained to where I wanted it. Lol. I know I'm pissing a lot of people off with how Duo is behaving but he'll make up for it, I promise.


	17. The End or is it

-1A/N I know that there are a lot….well a few people who are looking for this fiction to move on, but I can't without it seeming rushed and half done like Land and Sea so when I get the chance to finish this story there will be a second story, I am already working on it but it's slow coming. I really really really want the battle that is going to take place to be good and full of detail. The second book will be called The Fight for the Preserve. There's a twist that no one expected and a surprise that will make everyone's stomach turn, well it did mine however. So keep your eyes out, I'm not going to post it until I have the entire this finished, then it will all be posted. Thank you to everyone who liked this story so far. And I promise I will have it up before the end February. So in reality book one is complete.

Hope everyone has a good new year…….

Yours truly,

Gami1x2

ScythedWing

Shinii2x1


End file.
